New Perspective
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Todos vemos as coisas ao nosso redor de forma diferente. Ainda assim, os encontros e reencontros com as pessoas podem mudar essa visão e abrir nossos olhos para uma nova maneira de ver, com uma nova perspectiva. Uma Purt com muita música e vários casais.
1. Prólogo: Família

**Título: New Perspective**

**Autor: Ai Linna-chan.**

**Categoria: Slash M/M e menção a F/F**

**Advertências: Spoilers de alguns episódios da temporada 1**

**Resumo: Todos vemos as coisas ao nosso redor de forma diferente. Ainda assim, os encontros e reencontros com as pessoas podem mudar essa visão e abrir nossos olhos para uma nova maneira de ver, com uma nova perspectiva.**

**N.a:** Esse começo eu fiz inspirada naquela parte que diz o que aconteceu nos episódios anteriores. Fiz como se ele tivesse falando, bem fiel, só que do meu jeito, por isso alguns erros aí e nas falas são propositados para garantir verossimilhança. No resto é erro meu e me avisem que eu tento arrumar.^.^

**New perspective**

Prólogo: Família.

E aqui vai o que aconteceu em Glee, se você ficou com medo da TV desde que assistiu O Chamado ou ainda está esperando passar na tv aberta.

Eles tinham que vencer as Regionais ou a Sue ia acabar com eles, mas na hora ela percebeu que sem o Batman o Coringa não existe e deu mais um ano para eles. A Rachel namorava o Jessie, mas ele voltou para o Vocal Adrenaline, _funkou*_ o Glee e quebrou um ovo podre na cabeça da Rachel –o que foi cruel, mas bem engraçado- e agora ela voltou para o Finn e eles cantaram Faithfully juntos.

Ninguém sabe como está o Puck desde que ele ficou todo derretido com a Beth que vai ser meia-irmã da Rachel porque a mãe dela a adotou –o que é meio assustador-. A Quinn percebeu que a mãe dela a quer de volta para não ficar sozinha e ela vai ter que decidir se vai sair da casa da Mercedes ou não, o que é uma droga.

E ainda tem o Kurt que juntou o pai dele com a mãe do Finn aí ele podia tentar algo com "o novo irmão", mas no episódio da Lady GaGa o Finn foi um idiota mas depois colocou um vestido para compensar e salvar o Kurt. E eles NÃO foram levados para o circo _ainda._ E isso foi o que você perdeu em GLEE!

P=^.^=K 

A voz de sr. Schue acalmou todos no Clube do Coral. Já era a segunda semana de aulas e tinha alguma coisa errada nesse novo ano, pensava Will. As férias, ao invés de relaxá-los para estarem com força total no novo ano letivo, parecia tê-los esgotado. Sabia que todos tinham ficado em casa com sua família e, a exceção de Finn, que devia estar estressado com a mudança para a casa de Kurt, o resto deveria estar calmo e descansado. 

-Silêncio, pessoal! – tentou uma vez mais Will, até com Emma ele tinha conversado! O que não era lá muito estranho, pois eles tinham voltado. – O que aconteceu? Olha esse stress todo não é bom para a voz... – brincou para descontrair, porém a cara assustada da Rachel o fez perceber que o efeito fora o oposto. – Eu andei pesquisando e acho que tenho um palpite para o que pode ta causando esse alvoroço todo... – ele foi até a lousa e escreveu: Família. 

Todos soltaram um suspiro exasperado, desviando o olhar ou procurando alguém para cochichar algo. 

- Ei, pessoal. –todos se voltaram para ele a contragosto. – Parece que essa palavrinha aqui ta causando alguns problemas para vocês, não? – perguntou perspicaz. 

- Santana, ele escreveu sem "lh".Ele que deve ta com problemas com essa palavra... –comentou Brittany, 

Todos reviraram os olhos e Will ergueu uma sobrancelha e explicou melhor: 

- Por que vocês não me dizem o que passa pela cabeça de vocês quando ouvem essa palavra? 

- Eu penso no amor que meus dois pais têm por mim e me tornou uma estrela e... como minha mãe preferiu brilhar a ficar comigo e mesmo agora preferiu começar de novo a tentar ser minha mãe... - Rachel comentou com os olhos perdendo o brilho a cada frase.

- Eu não sei mais se família é ficar na casa da Mercedes, mesmo não tendo o mesmo sangue ou se é cumprir meu dever de filha e cuidar da minha mãe que não quer ficar sozinha... – comentou Quinn, olhando Mercedes que apertou a mão da loira com carinho. 

- Antes eu que cuidava do meu pai e da casa e agora que a mãe do Finn faz isso eu não sei mais o que fazer... – Kurt olhava para longe. 

- Meus pais têm tanta certeza que eu sou uma vadia que não querem conhecer minha namorada... – piscou Santana. 

- Minha irmã é uma peste que sempre atrapalha e a mãe vai fazer aniversário e eu não sei o que comprar, até porque não tenho um centavo e a única coisa que consigo pensar que ela queira é um filho exemplar que não "pega todas" e tem uma boa namorada judia... – bufou Puck. 

E mais falaram, até que todos do grupo tinham desabafado. 

- Bem... – Will falou meio-chocado. "É pior do que eu pensava" pensou o professor. – Todos esses problemas acumulados além de não fazerem bem para vocês também atrapalha nossa performance. Assim eu pensei numa tarefa: Vocês já ouviram todos os problemas de seus amigos, então a tarefa é escolher um desses problemas e ajudar a pessoa com eles. Mas nada de escolher porque é amigo ou algo assim, escolham por terem certeza que podem ajudar! Cada um escolha pelo menos um para isso, podem ser dois se acharem que aguentam. E daqui a duas semanas eu quero que cada um cante uma musica sobre como as coisas melhoraram. Vão! Podem se juntar e escolher! 

Depois desse discurso ele deixou todos à vontade, vendo alguns grupinhos se formarem e alguns conversando com outros que quase nunca falavam. Por exemplo, Tina falava com Santana e Brittany com empolgação e... Kurt falava com... Puck? 

Nessa hora, até Will ficou curioso e desejou ser uma mosquinha para ouvir, entretanto, ele parecia ter sido o único a notar já que os outros alunos estavam entretidos um com os outros. 

- O que? – perguntou Puck, para ter certeza de que ouvira direito. 

- _Eu disse que posso ajudar você._ – respondeu Kurt com um sorriso de lado convencido.

_Continua..._

*funkou foi neologismo propositado, porque a tradução ia perder o efeito de fazer vocês lembrarem do episódio 21: FUNK.


	2. 1:Amigos,amigos,tarefas do Glee,à parte

**Título: New Perspective**

**Autor: Ai Linna-chan.**

**Categoria: Slash M/M e menção a F/F**

**Advertências: Spoilers de alguns episódios da temporada 1**

**Resumo: Todos vemos as coisas ao nosso redor de forma diferente. Ainda assim, os encontros e reencontros com as pessoas podem mudar essa visão e abrir nossos olhos para uma nova maneira de ver, com uma nova perspectiva.**

**New perspective**

**Capitulo 1: Amigos, amigos, _tarefas do Glee_, à parte.**

A primeira semana da tarefa fora até divertida. O aniversario da mãe de Puck ia ser no sábado e já era sexta e Puck ia novamente passar à tarde na casa dos Hummel, hoje decidiriam a surpresa, ou melhor, Kurt ia dizer o que tinha planejado para a surpresa.

Puck admitia que fora estranho no início, ir para a casa dos Hummel, e ver o pai dele, que era muito assustador, mas ele morreria antes de admitir isso, apesar dele achar que Kurt já suspeitava pelo modo como sorria quando ele se encolhia ao ver Burt.

Aprender a ser um filho exemplar (ou o mais próximo disso) com _Kurt Hummel_, o soprano afeminado, gay e ligado em moda que ele sempre jogava na cacimba de lixo da escola e que estava ajudando a ele, Noah "Puck" Puckerman, o Puckizilla, o pegador, forte, bruto e muito mais que ele preferia não comentar se ele queria se passar mesmo por filho exemplar.

Voltando as idas aos Hummel, às vezes Puck até ia deixá-lo depois da aula para "aproveitar a viagem" ou assim ele dissera para manter sua pose típica de _badboy._

Outras vezes ele marcava de encontrar o garoto em casa ou pegá-lo na casa da Mercedes (onde às vezes ele também estava porque se unira a Mercedes para planejarem como ajudariam a Santana com seus pais), ou da Quinn –ela tinha voltado para casa, ainda que passasse boa parte do tempo na da Mercedes - ou da Rachel... Kurt tinha decidido ajudar praticamente todas as garotas além de Finn que acabava perguntando uma coisa ou outra por morarem na mesma casa.

Enquanto repassava a matéria do ano passado, já que ele não prestara atenção em nada e as primeiras provas eram revisões, tentava também ficar acordado. "Porque para ser um filho exemplar, você tem que ter notas exemplares, Noah! Anunciara Kurt ao assumir posto de tutor dele, sugestão do sr. Schue, sei...". Pensou Noah e para tal precisava realmente aprender para mostrar notas boas ainda essa semana para mãe, ou seja, ele estava entediado.

- Antes que você durma, acho melhor discutirmos sobre a surpresa para sua mãe amanhã, Noah. – propôs Kurt, despertando Puck que derrubou alguns livros no susto ao ter o menor sentado ao seu lado na cama king sized.

- Eu não estava dormindo! – protestou, esfregando os olhos e passando uma mão pelo cabelo todo raspado. Era difícil se acostumar a ficar sem o moicano, porém Kurt tinha razão ao dizer que não era seu cabelo que fazia a reputação dele.

- Eu não disse que você estava. – apontou perspicaz Hummel, fazendo o outro revirar as olhos e se espreguiçar como um gato.

Kurt desviou o olhar da cena desconcertante, às vezes ambos esqueciam que Kurt gostava de garotos e que Noah era bem..._um garoto e tanto._ Piscou e respirou fundo para tirar os pensamentos nada puros que tomaram sua mente quando a camiseta dele se ergueu um pouco com o movimento, exibindo um abdome forte e definido, isso sem contar os braços fortes e delineados que as mangas curtas entreviam.

_Não, Kurt, foco! Foco!_

Desde que se propôs a esquecer a queda que tinha por Finn, jurara que nunca mais ia se apaixonar por jogadores heteros e fortes e gentis... porque Noah –agora eles se tratavam pelo nome, para assinar a trégua que afirmaram quando essa tarefa começara- mostrara que tinha um lado gentil, preocupado com a família. Suspirou feito um bobo e depois se estapeou mentalmente.

- Kurt? Tudo bem? Sabe, eu tava pensando em algo...

- O que? – aproveitou, para desfazer a cara de bobo.

- Kurt, eu percebi que você ta ajudando metade do Clube do Coral, mas eu ainda não sei qual deles ta te ajudando...quem é?

- Ah... – piscou Kurt. – Ninguém. – nem ele tinha percebido isso.

- Viu, suas aulas estão funcionando, eu não sou tão burro assim!

Hummel começou a rir, divertido pela pose pomposa e peito estufado de Puck, este sorriu, satisfeito por ter descontraído quanto ao assunto pesado.

- Fico feliz que esteja ajudando, você também está se saindo bem agora que eu tirei todas as porcarias do teu guarda-roupa.

- É, a mãe ficou impressionada que alguém conseguiu arrumar aquilo, ela já tinha desistido. E obrigada por não ter tentado mudar meu visual.

- Eu só percebi que o Puck não é o Puck sem o jeans desbotada e as camisetas velhas e desgastadas ou de banda ou seja lá como chamam. No fim, eu só joguei fora o que era um crime usar. – ele fez um gesto de descaso com a mão.

- Mas voltando ao assunto, eu tava pensando se EU não podia te ajudar com a tarefa do Glee.

- Você?

- Isso! Seu problema de família não era que antes você cuidava de seu pai e da casa e agora que a sra. Hudson faz isso você não sabe o que fazer? Eu sei! Voce tem que ser um adolescente!

-Ahn? Como assim? Eu já sou…

-Eu sei! Eu quis dizer… - e ele pensou um pouco na melhor maneira de explicar. – Tipo, resume tua rotina depois da escola.

-Bem… - começou meio incerto. – Segunda, quarta e sexta eu arrumava a casa, depois estudava e terça, quinta e sábado eu estudava e ajudava o pai na oficina e todos os dias fazia o jantar.

- E no fim de semana?

- Ai eu treinava pro Glee ou fazia o que eu quisesse... – ele deu de ombros.

- Pronto é isso! Você vai fazer o que fazia no fim-de-semana a semana toda!

- Como assim?

-Antes você não cuidava de tudo e era como uma mãe e filho ao mesmo tempo? Agora que seu pai já tem uma mãe e já sabe se cuidar novamente você pode relaxar e ser só filho! – Explicou como se fosse a coisa mais obvia a se deduzir. – E eu posso te ajudar a ser um adolescente.

- ..._Porque você era adulto em casa e adolescente na escola então sabe fazer os dois._ – concluiu, conversando com Puck nessa última semana tinha descoberto muito sobre ele. Por exemplo, ele cuidava da irmã quando a mãe ficava muito triste pelo pai ter deixado eles* (ela passava até semanas afundada em trabalho ou sem vontade de viver). E era na escola que aproveitava para relaxar e fazer o que bem quisesse. – Ai, eu não sei Noah, eu gosto das coisas desse jeito, principalmente de fazer o jantar, era divertido, de vez em quando eu ainda ajudo a sra. Hudson...

- Mas é para fazer o que quer, para relaxar um pouco e você pode ajudar no jantar quando quiser e... tive uma idéia! Por que não fazemos um jantar de aniversário para a mãe? Ela ia gostar e é divertido cozinhar, sem falar que não ia gastar muito, deve ter tudo em casa já, é só fazer algo simples...

- "Fazemos um jantar"? Você vai cozinhar também, é? – Kurt o olhou divertido.

- Oras, eu sei fazer uma coisa ou outra! Eu fiz aqueles bolinhos para ajudar o Artie não fiz**?

- Verdade... – e ele mordeu os lábios - Sim, e eu podia pedir para a Rachel ser sua "namorada judia" só por uma noite...

- Mas ela não ta com o Finn?

- Sim, mas eles têm brigado e ela vai querer fazer ciúmes nele, deixa isso comigo. Amanhã você me leva para tua casa? Mas antes tem que pegar umas panelas aqui e também...

Puck deitou na cama com os braços atrás da cabeça como um travesseiro, deixando o outro falar sobre os preparativos empolgadamente. Ele era até um pouco fofo quando ficava assim, imerso em algo, e falando com os olhos azuis esverdeados brilhando e a boca vermelha e...

Noah arrumou-se melhor na cama, incomodado com seus pensamentos, pois estes estavam cada vez mais estranhos quando se tratavam do soprano. Era melhor mudar de assunto e pensar em outra coisa, como por exemplo, em como ajudaria Kurt a relaxar e ser um adolescente.

_Continua..._

* Essa história do Puck, eu vi bem parecida numa fic em inglês, em bases gerais me inspirei nela, então os créditos são de quem pensou primeiro, eu só achei que combinava com o Noah (e também acrescentei umas coisinhas da minha cabeça), além de, não se ter falado muito sobre o sr. Puckerman na série.

**Episodio 9: Wheels. Quando Puck faz bolinhos para conseguirem dinheiro para o ônibus especial para o Artie ir para a Sectionals.

**N.a:** Espero que gostem! Até a próxima!


	3. Capítulo 2: Puckerman: Surpresas

**Título: New Perspective**

**Autor: Ai Linna-chan.**

**Categoria: Slash M/M e menção a F/F**

**Advertências: Spoilers de alguns episódios da temporada 1**

**Resumo: Todos vemos as coisas ao nosso redor de forma diferente. Ainda assim, os encontros e reencontros com as pessoas podem mudar essa visão e abrir nossos olhos para uma nova maneira de ver, com uma nova perspectiva.**

_N.a: Isso não seria uma fic de glee sem música, bem seria, mas... vcs entenderam...¬¬_

**Capítulo 2:**

**Puckerman: Surpresas.**

No sábado, como o planejado, assim que Kurt chegou à casa de Puck, ele pôs a sra. Puckerman para fora de casa para passar o dia com a mãe da Quinn, da Mercedes e do Finn no shopping. Isso também ajudou Kurt com sua própria tarefa, já que ele ia ajudar a ex-sra. Fabray a ser mais independente.

Puck também tinha tirado sua irmã do caminho, convencendo a mãe a deixá-la passar o fim-de-semana na casa de uma amiga. Com a casa só para eles, começaram a arrumar a sala de jantar e a casa para depois ir para a cozinha, tudo embalado pelas músicas que tocavam na rádio favorita de Puck e que até Kurt admitia tocar algo decente.

Na cozinha, eles se divertiam e conversavam, algo que ninguém imaginaria se os visse antes: primeiro, quando Kurt sofria bullying por parte de Puck e os jogadores. Segundo, no Glee, onde aprenderam a tolerar a presença um do outro aos poucos, focando-se nas apresentações. E agora parecia apenas um aprofundamento deste último, eles deixaram de lado o passado em prol da tarefa, podendo assim, conhecer o outro como pela primeira vez e o que descobriam era cada vez mais surpreendente.

Enquanto preparavam a comida, uns acordes conhecidos iniciaram na rádio e Puck parou tudo, pedindo silêncio:

- Peraí, eu adoro essa música! – e ele começou a cantar, fechando os olhos e expondo o pescoço.

_I feel the salty waves come in  
I feel them crash against my skin  
And I smile as I respire because I know they'll never win_

_**Sinto as ondas salgadas chegando  
Sinto-as chocando contra minha pele  
E eu sorrio enquanto respiro porque sei que elas nunca ganharão**_

O pomo-de-adão se movendo deixou Kurt meio aéreo e salivando, contudo a voz grossa o trouxe de volta a realidade e ele entrou no momento, cantando em seguida:

_There's a haze above my TV  
That changes everything I see  
And maybe if I continue watching  
I'll lose the traits that worry me_

_**Há uma neblina sobre minha TV  
Isto modifica tudo que vejo  
E talvez se eu continuar assistindo  
Perderei os traços que me importunam**_

Ambos iniciaram o refrão:

_Can we fast-forward to go down on me?_

_**Podemos avançar rápido para cair em mim?**_

Nesse ponto, Kurt experimentou um pouco do molho e só Puck continuou, prendendo-se nos olhos às vezes azuis, às vezes verdes quando estes voltaram para si ao ouvir a letra:

_Stop there and let me correct it_  
_I wanna live a life from a new perspective_  
_You come along because I love your face_  
_And I'll admire your expensive taste_

_**Pare e deixe-me corrigir isto**_**  
**_**Quero viver uma vida de uma nova perspesctiva**_**  
**_**Você vem junto, porque eu amo o seu rosto**_**  
**_**E eu irei admirar seu gosto refinado**_

Kurt virou e encostou-se na bancada, sem conseguir desviar dos olhos castanhos, cantou:

_And who cares divine intervention  
I wanna be praised from a new perspective_

_**E quem se importa com a intervenção divina?  
Eu quero ser louvado por uma nova perspectiva**_

Puck deu o meio-sorriso característico dele, soltando a próxima frase:

_But leaving now would be a good idea_

_**Mas partir agora seria uma boa ideia**_

Ao que Kurt completou, sorrindo sem nem perceber:

_So catch me up on getting out of here_

_**Então alcance-me ao sair daqui**_

Quando eles iam continuar e, por algum motivo, Puck tinha se aproximado até demais do menor, um cheiro de queimado os incomodou e eles tiveram que correr para que o jantar não fosse completamente arruinado.

P+K=LOVE

Já de noite, nenhum outro incidente havia ocorrido e o jantar estava pronto para ser servido na mesa em que só faltava a sra. Puckerman. E segundo a buzina lá fora não era mais um problema também, ela chegara. E enquanto Puck a atrasava na frente da casa, ele preparava Rachel -a qual acabara de entrar pela outra porta da casa, na cozinha- para ser uma perfeita namorada-de-mentira.

Kurt deixou Rachel na porta da frente e enquanto ela abria e pedia para os Puckerman entrarem, o soprano ia se esconder na cozinha e sair por lá. Contudo, antes que pudesse, lembrou de sua mochila e pegou-a, agradecendo por não ter deixado na sala.

E nessa hora, pode entrever eles entrando e indo se sentar, os azul-esverdeados se prenderam nas mãos dadas de Puck e Rachel e nos olhares e sorrisos que eles lançavam um para o outro. Desviou, incomodado, sentindo um nó na garganta. O que estava acontecendo? Era só de mentira aquilo, os dois não estão juntos ou algo assim, porém não gostava nada daquela cena. E o que ele tinha haver com isso? Nada! Puck era só um amigo seu, _amigo!_ Kurt girou no próprio eixo e com passos largos deixou o local, resistindo a todo o custo a tentação de se virar e olhar para trás.

P+K=LOVE

O jantar correu perfeitamente, Puck foi gentil com Rachel e até afastou a cadeira para ela sentar, assim como fizera com sua mãe. No fim, sua mãe estava contente e mais animada, sorrindo ao se despedir da jovem judia.

Finalmente no sossego de seu quarto, Puck pode repassar o dia e até se pegou sorrindo ao lembrar da música que cantaram e como tinham se divertido. Nunca tinha passado pela cabeça dele que era possível se divertir assim, sem piadas sujas ou palavrões ou briguinhas ou uns amassos na garota mais bonita que achasse.

Toda a semana fora divertida, claro que tivera as partes chatas como: o estudo exagerado (ia explicar para Kurt que, com as notas que ele tinha, dava para diminuir o ritmo e aproveitar um pouco mais de vez em quando), os comentários sobre moda e o quanto o soprano falava.

Este último especialmente, quando o menor se empolgava não havia nada que o fizesse silenciar, porém Puck já tinha desenvolvido um método para isso não irritá-lo. Era só ignorar o som, para ele era fácil se desligar de tudo e não ouvir nada –tinha prática nas aulas e com as garotas com quem ficava- assim, sobrava só o movimento daqueles lábios finos e rosados, brilhantes pelo gloss de cereja que usava. Sim, ele já sabia qual era o sabor que Kurt usava, sempre que o soprano se aproximava para ensinar alguma questão ele sentia o cheiro de cereja... E daquela pele também, que parecia tão macia, exalando um perfume leve e provavelmente caro.

Noah esfregou os olhos, devia estar com muito sono para estar pensando tanta besteira, afinal, mesmo com o_cheiro, o gloss, pele macia, olhos brilhantes, corpo esguio e lábios beijáveis,_ Kurt ainda era um _garoto._

Isso. Era melhor tirar tudo isso da cabeça e amanhã falar primeiro com Mercedes, quando fosse para a casa dela, pôr em pratica o plano para ajudar Santana com os pais. Assim, poderia aproveitar para falar com Brittany –que também estaria lá, pois fazia parte do plano- sobre o que ela sabia do Kurt, pois por um –muito curto- período de tempo eles ficaram juntos*. Talvez fosse útil quando ele fosse ajudar o soprano.

_Continua..._

* Episódio 18: Laryngitis. Enquanto se sente rejeitado pelo pai que está dando muita atenção para Finn, Kurt "volta para o armário" para tentar ser o filho que Burt sempre quis e acaba namorando Brittany no episódio.

**N.a:** A música não foi colocada toda por um motivo! Mas vocês só vão saber qual é depois! E essa música não é perfeita para eles? ^.^. Até o próximo, demorou um pouco, mas é porque não tenho tido muito tempo para escrever ultimamente. Espero que gostem desse e se preparem que muitas músicas ainda estão por vir, essa fic ta parecendo msm um episódio de glee, ta cheio de música...u.u

Ia me esquecendo, tenho mais duas purt em processo: uma oneshot e uma long, a primeira é sobre o fato de Kurt trabalhar com o pai na garagem (Kurt sujo de graxa e com macacão de mecânico o/o) e a outra é uma parodia baseada em Alice no país das maravilhas, fazendo referências tanto ao filme de 2010 quanto aos livros, além de outra séries e uma participação especial (que não sei se vai agradar a todos u.u'). Só digo isso se alguém estiver interessado, se sim, eu posto logo o capítulo 1 da longfic. Será que alguém aí se interessou? *olhinhos pidões*

Bjim, bye!


	4. Capítulo 3: O que um adolescente faz?

**Título: New Perspective**

**Autor: Ai Linna-chan.**

**Categoria: Slash M/M e menção a F/F**

**Advertências: Spoilers de alguns episódios da temporada 1**

**Resumo: Todos vemos as coisas ao nosso redor de forma diferente. Ainda assim, os encontros e reencontros com as pessoas podem mudar essa visão e abrir nossos olhos para uma nova maneira de ver, com uma nova perspectiva.**

**N.a: Mesmo essa fic passando na segunda temporada, ela não tem relação com a segunda que ta passando agora, pois eu escrevi antes assim, é sem spoilers dela, para os que não acompanham, não se preocupem.**

**Capítulo 3: **_**O que um adolescente faz?**_

Puck entrou no carro, satisfeito por ter ajudado Brittany e Santana a colocarem algum juízo na cabeça dos pais da latina. Junto de Mercedes, havia juntado os pais das duas lideres de torcida num churrasco na casa dela.

Ele passara a manhã lá e aproveitara para fazer o que Kurt pedira, levar um dos novos jogadores, Theodore Russel, ou só Teddy para os amigos do futebol _e para Mercedes_. Assim ajudaria Kurt com a amiga na tarefa dele (ou uma das tarefas, já que Kurt estava ajudando quase todas as garotas). E eles pareciam estar se dando bem e assim um dos problemas de Mercedes –que não envolvia tanto a família, mas enfim, ela era a melhor amiga de Kurt...- de ter um namorado, estava praticamente resolvido.

Saindo da casa da Mercedes, Puck mandou uma mensagem para Kurt perguntando se podia ir para lá. Tudo bem que era domingo e ele já passara a semana toda na casa do soprano, porém estava tão entusiasmado com o que descobrira com a Brittany e com o que planejara que não agüentaria até vê-lo na escola segunda-feira.

Acelerou ao receber a mensagem de volta, podia até sentir o tom curioso na afirmativa que recebeu. Tamborilou com os dedos no volante, enquanto esperava o sinal abrir. Queria chegar logo!

P+K

Kurt saiu de seu closet, totalmente arrumado, apesar de parecer tão casual em sua calça jeans apertada e sua regata prateada. Bem, ele estava em casa, mas isso não significava ficar desarrumado, ou passar o dia de pijamas ou com uma camisa de flanela gigante (como o Finn ficava), ele gostava de se vestir. Isso mesmo, não era como se ele tivesse corrido para seu closet quando soube que Puck iria para lá, nada disso...

Kurt se jogou na cama, entediado, esperando. Deslizou as mãos pelo colchão até achar o controle e imaginando o motivo da demora ligou a tv. Passou pelos canais, realmente sem interesse no que passava, até que cansou e deixou num canal de clipes, jogando o controle de volta na cama.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!**_

_**Presa em um romance ruim**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!**_

_**Presa em um romance ruim**_

Assim que ouviu a música começar na tv, Kurt pulou da cama e aumentou o volume. Aquela era _uma _de suas músicas favoritas da Lady GaGa, afinal, era impossível escolher uma favorita, era da Lady GaGa que estávamos falando!

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_

_Roma-romama-ah_

_GaGa-ooh-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_

_Rama-ramama-ah_

_GaGa-ooh-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance_

_**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!**_

_**Roma-romama-ah**_

_**GaGa-ooh-la-la!**_

_**Quero o seu romance ruim**_

_**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!**_

_**Roma-romama-ah**_

_**GaGa-ooh-la-la!**_

_**Quero o seu romance ruim**_

Primeiro ele estava somente acompanhando, cantando e dançando um pouco.

_I want your ugly_

_I want your disease_

_I want your everything_

_As long as it's free_

_I want your love_

_Love, love, love I want your love_

_**Eu quero a sua feiura**_

_**Eu quero a sua doença**_

_**Eu quero o seu tudo**_

_**Enquanto é de graça**_

_**Eu quero o seu amor**_

_**Amor, amor, amor, eu quero o seu amor**_

_I want your drama_

_The touch of your hand_

_I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand_

_I want your love_

_Love, love, love I want your love_

_(Love, love, love I want your love)_

_**Eu quero o seu drama**_

_**O toque da sua mão**_

_**Eu quero um beijo seu couro cravejado na areia**_

_**Eu quero o seu amor**_

_**Amor, amor, amor, eu quero o seu amor**_

_**(amor, amor, amor, eu quero o seu amor)**_

_You know that I want you_

_And you know that I need you_

_I want it bad, your bad romance_

_**Você sabe que eu quero você**_

_**E você sabe que eu preciso de você**_

_**Eu quero seu ruim, seu romance ruim**_

Quando o ritmo acelerou, ele já estava envolvido demais na música e assim subiu na cama, dançando com mais vontade, completamente esquecido de tudo a sua volta.

_I want your love and_

_I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)_

_I want your love and_

_All your lover's revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_**Eu quero o seu amor e**_

_**Eu quero sua vingança**_

_**Você e eu poderiamos escrever um romance ruim**_

_**(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)**_

_**Eu quero o seu amor e**_

_**A vingança da sua amante**_

_**Você e eu poderiamos escrever um romance ruim**_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!**_

_**Presa em um romance ruim**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!**_

_**Presa em um romance ruim**_

_Talvez fosse melhor prestar mais atenção, afinal ele esperava visita, não?(n.a: eu fiz uma rima ou foi só impressão?) _No momento, enfim, isso nem lhe passava pela cabeça, com o som ecoando pelo aposento.

P**K

Puck estacionou em frente à casa dos Hummel –se é que se podia chamar aquilo de casa, era imensa!- ignorando sua mente facilmente impressionável, ele bateu na porta. E foi recepcionado por um nada amigável Burt, pelo menos a expressão dele não era das melhores, ou será que só consigo ele fazia essa cara assustadora?

- Você, de novo. – não era uma pergunta, mas Puck tinha que responder algo, Burt com as sobrancelhas franzidas formando uma expressão de desconfiança e confusão parecia ainda mais perigoso.

- É, eu vim ver o Kurt...sobre a tarefa do Glee...

- Sei... – e Burt o avaliou de cima a baixo.

Puck engoliu em seco, pensando se era sábio tentar entrar ou falar algo mais, apesar de que não sabia o que diria ou se teria voz para falar. Aquele olhar parecia procurar por algum outro motivo para o jogador estar ali, mas nem ele conseguia pensar em nenhum. Viu Finn lá dentro, saindo da cozinha e fez sua melhor cara de coitado para ele, esperando reforço.

Finn revirou os olhos e bufou, mas no fim, ajudou:

- Burt, ta tudo bem, deixa ele entrar, ele já namorou a Quinn e a Mercedes*, ta tranquilo...

Puck franziu o testa em confusão e Burt estreitou os olhos abrindo espaço para ele entrar, antes que pudesse fugir, porém, foi impedido pela mão do homem em seu ombro:

- Ele ta lá no quarto...- e ele sussurrou, a voz mais baixa soando mais ameaçadora - _.. e deixe a porta aberta._

-C-claro, sr. Hummel. – ele engoliu em seco de novo e correu para o porão onde era o quarto do soprano.

Descendo os degraus ele estancou, ouvindo a voz, um pouco grave no momento, acompanhando as notas:

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_

_Rama-ramama-ah_

_GaGa-ooh-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance_

_**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!**_

_**Roma-roaama-ah**_

_**GaGa-ooh-la-la!**_

_**Quero o seu romance ruim**_

Puck alcançou o chão silenciosamente, espiando pela parede para dentro do quarto sem ser notado.

_I want your horror_

_I want your design_

_'Cause you're a criminal_

_As long as your mine_

_I want your love_

_(Love, love, love I want your love)_

_**Eu quero o seu horror**_

_**Eu quero o seu estilo**_

_**Porque você é um criminoso**_

_**Enquanto você for meu**_

_**Eu quero o seu amor**_

_**(Amor, amor, amor, eu quero o seu amor)**_

_I want your psycho_

_Your vertigo stick_

_Want you in my rear window_

_Baby your sick_

_I want your love_

_Love, love, love_

_I want your love_

_(Love, love, love I want your love)_

_**Eu quero sua insanidade**_

_**Sua vara vertiginosa**_

_**Quero você na minha janela traseira**_

_**Baby você doente**_

_**Eu quero o seu amor**_

_**Amor, amor, amor**_

_**Eu quero o seu amor**_

_**(Amor, amor, amor, eu quero o seu amor)**_

Puck deu seu típico sorriso de lado ao ver o soprano dançando em cima da cama, especialmente quando ele mexia os quadris a cada "love" pronunciado.

_You know that I want you_

_('Cause I'm a freak bitch baby!)_

_And you know that I need you_

_I want a bad, bad romance_

_**Você sabe que eu quero você**_

_**(Porque eu sou uma vadia livre, baby!)**_

_**E você sabe que eu preciso de você**_

_**Eu quero um ruim, romance ruim**_

_I want your love and_

_I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)_

_I want your love and_

_All your lover's revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_**Eu quero o seu amor e**_

_**Eu quero sua vingança**_

_**Nós poderíamos escrever um romance ruim**_

_**(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)**_

_**Eu quero o seu amor**_

_**E a vingança da sua amante**_

_**Você e eu poderíamos escrever um romance ruim**_

Seguiu _por acaso_ o movimento dos quadris no fim da primeira estrofe. Kurt estava tão concentrado na música que dançava com desenvoltura, balançava com graça, com todo seu corpo, principalmente com os quadris...

_E que quadris! _

E como estava de lado para si, podia ver o peitoral escondido pela regata colada, a cintura fina... E quando ele ergueu os braços para fazer o passo no "Oh-oh-oh-ooooh!" pode ver o abdome pálido e levemente definido, porém não apreciou por muito tempo já que teve os olhos atraídos com um ímã para a bunda perfeita rebolando...durinha e...

"_Oh Meu Deus! Ele estava secando o Kurt!"_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!**_

_**Presa em um romance ruim**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!**_

_**Presa em um romance ruim**_

Porém antes que Puck pudesse ter alguma reação, ou só continuar atônito como estava, Kurt girou no próprio eixo nessa ultima estrofe, percebendo que estava sendo observado. Então ele gritou com o susto e se desequilibrou ao dar um passo para trás, pois só encontrara a borda da cama e conseguindo pôr o corpo para frente, tentou sem sucesso se equilibrar e nisso Puck se aproximou, prevendo e acertando que ele cairia.

Kurt caiu para frente, sendo amparando pelos braços fortes em sua cintura e sua face aterrissando no ombro do maior, ele afastou e virou o rosto só para paralisar ao encontrar-se _muito_ próximo do rosto de Puck. Conforme descia o menor com delicadeza, os castanhos não conseguiam desgrudar dos verde-azulados e as respirações se misturavam pelos lábios estarem entreabertos, o peito subindo e descendo rapidamente pelo susto. Contudo, em vez disso diminuir aos poucos a velocidade das batidas do coração, elas somente aumentavam e agora, além da proximidade, também havia o olhar que ia dos lábios e de volta para as orbes...

_Só alguns milímetros, só um empurrãozinho e eles se bei..._

- Kurt! Você tá bem? O que aconteceu?

Eles pularam um para cada lado assim que Burt adentrou o quarto correndo, um olhar de preocupação na face.

- P-pai! –e sua voz saiu extremamente aguda ao que ele tentou melhorar antes de continuar – O-o que foi?

- Eu ouvi um grito... – e ele repousou o olhar em Puck, que por instinto se encolheu e arregalou os olhos, antes de desviá-los num típico gesto de culpa.

- Oh, eu só me assustei com o Noah, ele... ele apareceu de repente. – tentou explicar, sem prejudicar demais o outro. – Ta tudo bem, pai. Pode ir. – e ele foi até Burt, guiando-o até a porta enquanto o convencia de que estava ótimo e nada tinha acontecido e ele gritaria se algo acontecesse. Tudo para acalmá-lo e impedi-lo de estrangular Puck.

- Você dança bem... – disse Puck antes que pudesse se conter, sem olhar para o soprano.

- Certo... – respondeu, esperando que o calor em suas bochechas não significasse que corara. – Afinal, o que você veio fazer aqui? – disse um pouco ríspido, querendo desviar do assunto "dançar".

-Oh, sim. Eu vim para fazer a tarefa do Glee!

-Mas nós já ajudamos as meninas hoj…

-Não, Não essa. A minha nova tarefa! Ajudar você a ser um adolescente. – Puck sorriu de lado como sempre, porém era um sorriso muito mais sincero dos que os outros. Kurt arqueou uma sobrancelha bem desenhada deixando a informação invadi-lo, piscou e abriu boca, mas no fim não disse nada, apenas sentou na cama e cruzou as pernas esperando-o falar. – O que foi?

- Nada, estou só esperando... vai me ajudar ou não?

- C-Claro...-ele desviou dos grandes e inquiridores olhos azuis-esverdeados- Vamos lá, eu falei com a Santana, a Brittany e a Mercedes e fiz uma lista do que você teria que fazer. – ele começou a revirar os bolsos, tanto da jaqueta de couro quanto do jeans desbotado. Até que achou um papel bem amassado, esticou-o e tentou alisar para que ficasse um pouco mais apresentável. Estendeu para o outro, porém quando o menor esticou a mão pequena, ele encolheu a sua, falando. – Só um minuto, antes de entráramos nesse assunto, eu queria saber se você vai voltar para o futebol esse ano.

-Ahn? Por que voltaria? Admito que até é divertido, mas ninguém gosta de mim lá e eu só entrei por causa do meu pai e...

-Então qual o problema? Não é divertido? Então continua! E quanto a não gostarem de você, isso é bobagem, eles são uns idiotas, pra que você ia querer que gostassem de você? Vamos, volte.

- Por que esse interesse repentino que eu volte? – perguntou desconfiado.

-Por que nós ganharíamos. – ele deu de ombros, preferia ser sincero, sempre, bem com as garotas nem sempre, mas Kurt _não _era uma garota, apesar dos lábios rosados que pediam para ser beijados e cabelo macio que pedia para ser tocado.

- E... Perai, você quer ganhar os jogos pra ganhar uma bolsa de estudos, não é? – ele raciocinou, apesar de soar estranho, bem, nem tanto, reconhecia que, com sua ajuda, Puck estava se esforçando nos estudos ultimamente.

-Isso, você não é o único que quer dar o fora daqui, apesar de que so depois de começar a participar do Glee foi que tive mais certeza disso, talvez eu consiga fazer algo da minha vida, quem sabe...- ele deu de ombros, tentando não soar tão esperançoso, esperando uma risada.

- Que bom...- Kurt sorriu sinceramente, não aqueles meios sorrisos superiores ou irônicos, um de verdade ao que Noah retornou. Desviando o olhar corado, ele voltou ao "modo diva" e continuou – Sendo assim, vai ter que me agüentar no futebol de novo de agora em diante.

- Legal…- ele desfez o sorriso se achando muito bobo. –Aqui a lista. Dá uma olha e risca o que eu você já fez.

Kurt olhou e seu queixo ia caindo conforme lia, sem falar das suas bochechas que atingiam um novo tom de vermelho.

"O que um adolescente faz:"

Estava escrito no alto e sublinhado com força, depois seguia-se:

-Beijar

-Ficar com alguém.

-Dar uns amassos* *

-Namorar

-Sair num encontro

-Transar

E o último item estava elevado ao cubo e circulado.

- Noah...eh... – _Kurt Hummel estava sem palavras. Parabéns, Puck._

- Vamos, Kurt, quer um lápis? – ele disfarçou um sorriso de lado ao ver a expressão atônita do menor.

- Você...não está fal...Você está falando sério.- concluiu, engolindo em seco.

-To mesmo!

-Puck, vamos pensar um pouco, e eu não estou dizendo que farei o que está nesta lista, mas se eu fosse, o que eu não pretendo, eu ainda sou o único gay fora do armário de toda a Lima e mesmo que eu achasse mais um não é como se eu fosse me atirar nos braços dele por isso! – falou ficando mais vermelho a cada palavra. – Eu não estou tão desesperado –"eu acho" acrescentou em pensamento- assim, sem falar que metade disso eu já fiz com a Brittany, a metade de cima, é claro.

- É claro.- imitou o tom do outro que ficava ajeitando a franja de dois em dois segundos, recusando-se a encarar Puck. – Mas como você disse, tem que ser com um garoto. – completou, tentando ficar o menos sem-jeito possível.

Kurt apoiou os braços atrás dele na cama e se inclinou, deixando a cabeça pender para trás em desanimo.

- Então nunca vai acontecer, não em Ohio, Lima, pelo menos. E...essa lista não tem nada haver com quem eu sou, eu gosto de romance, precisa de clima, precisa gostar do outro, pelo menos é assim que eu vejo.

Puck sentou do lado do outro, tentando encontrar o que dizer para reconfortá-lo, mas a verdade é que ele não era muito bom nisso, para ser honesto, ele era horrível.

Assim sendo, ele apenas colocou uma mão no ombro de Kurt, apertando para indicar apoio. O soprano, virou o rosto primeiro para a mão e depois para o rosto dele. Cobriu com a sua a mão em seu ombro e deixou que sua direita se entrelaçasse com a dele, puxou-a para si e se aproximou, ficando a centímetros dos lábios carnudos de Puck.

Uma música do canal começou e envolveu o quarto.

_Uh, I can't go any further than this_

_Uh. I want you so badly, it's my biggest wish_

_**Eu não posso ir mais longe que isso**_

_**Eu te quero tanto, é o meu maior desejo**_

Kurt lambeu os próprios lábios, sem forças para fazer mais nada. Então, por segundos eles ficaram se encarando, em duvida se iam ou se vinham.

_Whoa, I spent my time just thinkin', thinkin', thinkin' 'bout you_

_Every single day, yes, I'm really missin', missin' you_

_And all those things we use, to use, to use, to use to do_

_Hey girl, wuz up, it use, to use to be just me and you_

_I spent my time just thinkin', thinkin', thinkin' 'bout you_

_Every single day, yes, I'm really missin', missin' you_

_And all those things we use, to use, to use, use to do_

_Hey girl, wuz up, girl, wuz up, wuz up, wuz up_

_**Eu gasto meu tempo só pensando, pensando, pensando em você**_

_**Todo dia, sim, eu estou realmente sentindo, sentindo sua falta**_

_**E todas aquelas coisas que nós costumávamos, costumávamos, costumávamos, costumávamos fazer**_

_**Hey garota, o que há, era só você e eu**_

_**Eu gasto meu tempo pensando, pensando, pensando em você**_

_**Todo dia, sim eu estou realmente sentindo, sentindo sua falta**_

_**E todas as coisas que costumávamos, costumávamos, costumávamos, costumávamos fazer**_

_**Hey garota o que há? O que há? O que há? **__**O que há?**_

_Can you meet me halfway, right at the borderline_

_That's where I'm gonna wait, for you_

_I'll be lookin' out, night and day_

_Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'll stay_

_I can't go any further than this_

_I want you so bad it's my only wish_

_**Você pode me encontrar pelo caminho, no acostamento**_

_**Lá é aonde eu vou estar esperando, por você**_

_**Eu estarei procurando, noite e dia**_

_**Você levou meu coração ao limite, e é lá onde eu ficarei**_

_**Eu não posso ir mais longe que isso**_

_**Eu te quero tanto, é o meu maior desejo**_

Puck inspirou com força, percebendo quão descompassada sua respiração estava. Inclinou-se, tocando os narizes de leve. Todas as lembranças da semana rodando em sua cabeça e ele não sabia precisar a partir de qual delas passara a desejar beijar o soprano.

_Girl, I travel 'round the world and even sail the seven seas_

_Across the universe, I go to other galaxies_

_Just tell me where you go, just tell me where you want to meet_

_I navigate myself, myself, to take me where you'll be_

_'Cause girl I want, I, I, I want you right now_

_I travel uptown (town), I travel downtown_

_Wanna have you around ('round) like every single day_

_I love you all way, way_

_**Garota, eu viajo ao redor do mundo e navego pelos sete mares**_

_**Atravesso o universo, eu vou até a outras galáxias**_

_**Só me diga aonde eu devo ir, só me diga onde você quer se encontrar**_

_**Eu navego a mim mesmo, pra me levar aonde você está**_

_**Porque amor, eu quero, eu, eu, eu quero você agora**_

_**Eu viajo pra cima, eu viajo pra baixo**_

_**Eu quero você por perto de mim todo dia**_

_**Eu te amo a qualquer distância de qualquer maneira**_

A mão que Kurt puxara estava agora em seu peito, ainda unida a sua, e ambas podiam sentir a batida rápido do coração. Até que os olhos tiveram coragem de se encontrar, perdendo-se um no outro e assim, se pensar já era difícil antes, agora se tornara uma missão impossível.

_Can you meet me halfway (I'll meet you halfway)_

_Right at the borderline_

_That's where I'm gonna wait, for you_

_I'll be lookin out, night and day_

_Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'll stay_

_**Você pode me encontrar no caminho?**_

_**Bem no limite**_

_**E lá que esperarei por você**_

_**Eu estarei procurando, noite e dia**_

_**Você levou meu coração ao limite, e é lá onde eu ficarei**_

Sem saber qual se moveu primeiro, os lábios se encontraram, primeiro de leve, para conhecer o caminho, provar o gosto, depois com vontade, com fome e desespero por mais.

A mão livre de Puck correu pelos fios castanhos, acariciando-os tão gentilmente que nem pareciam as mesmas mão que podiam carregá-lo até a cacimba de lixo. A de Kurt foi para o ombro, deslizando para a nuca conforme o maior aproximava os corpos.

E foi quando eles se tocaram por completo, quando as mãos se soltaram para enlaçar o pescoço forte e a cintura fina, foi nesse momento que a consciência de Puck resolver voltar com força total.

_I can't go any further than this_

_I want you so bad it's my only wish_

_I can't go any further than this_

_I want you so bad it's my only wish_

_**Eu não posso ir mais longe que isso**_

_**Eu te quero tanto, é o meu maior desejo**_

_**Eu não posso ir mais longe que isso**_

_**Eu te quero tanto, é o meu maior desejo**_

Ele quebrou o beijo e se afastou rapidamente, tão rapidamente que um fio de saliva os conectou por alguns segundos, por tão profundo e envolvente ter sido o beijo. Kurt somente pode se apoiar nos próprios braços para não cair com tudo na cama, tão sôfrego fora o beijo, tão lânguido ficara.

- _Não posso..._ – sussurrou Puck antes de sair correndo porta a fora.

_Continua..._

* Vi isso numa fic em inglês, só acrescentei a Quinn na frase, créditos para quem escreveu.

** "Make-out" em inglês, é a melhor tradução que consegui, ficou meio estranho, mas foi o jeito. O mesmo vale para para a última: Transar=get laid.

**N.a:** espero que tenham gostado, no próximo vai ter mais drama e começará as apresentações dos que já fizeram a tarefa do Glee. E essa fic não será assim tão longa, já que não a planejei, logo, logo acaba, mas sempre terá mais purt por ai, não se preocupem! Skksksks p.s: O Teddy que eu citei é criação minha, só para deixar claro.

Obrigado aos que acompanham e mandam review, vcs são d+! ^.^.


	5. Capítulo 4:Drama,doce drama,amargo drama

**Título: New Perspective**

**Autor: Ai Linna-chan.**

**Categoria: Slash M/M e menção a F/F**

**Advertências: Spoilers de alguns episódios da temporada 1**

**Resumo: Todos vemos as coisas ao nosso redor de forma diferente. Ainda assim, os encontros e reencontros com as pessoas podem mudar essa visão e abrir nossos olhos para uma nova maneira de ver, com uma nova perspectiva**

**N.a:** Parece que finalmente cosegui terminar esse capítulo, faz tempo que ele está quase pronto, mas acho que a falta de reviews e de tempo me bloquearam, de qualquer jeito, alguém me lembrou dia desses, agradeço a review de **Bruner Morete** que me ajudou a tirar esse cap das profundezas do meu pc... u.u' Esse cap é pra vc! Vamos lá!

**Capítulo 4: Drama, doce drama, amargo drama.**

Na janela do quarto entrevia-se o nascer do sol, alguns raios já adentravam e iluminavam o aposento e a face mal-humorada de seu dono, mas não por muito tempo, pois este se erguera da beirada da cama em que estivera sentado a última... nem sabia quantas horas.

Agora, andava de um lado para o outro. Concentrado como estava, repassando a noite passada e porquê diabos tinha beijado Hummel, assustou-se quando uma música tocou alto mesmo vindo do quarto da frente.

_Round and round_

_Round and round_

_Round and round_

_**Voltas e mais voltas**_

_**Voltas e mais voltas**_

_**Voltas e mais voltas**_

_You see me standing there_

_And act like you don't know me_

_But last night you were calling me_

_Saying you want me_

_**Você me vê em pé ali**_

_**E age como se você não me conhecesse**_

_**Mas a noite passada você estava me chamando**_

_**Dizendo que você me quer**_

Uhnn... ele podia fazer isso, podia ignorar Hummel na escola hoje, não que ele estivesse dizendo ontem à noite que queria Kurt, não, ele não o desejava, certo? Claro que não! Mas ele gostou de beijá-lo, os lábios eram macios, doces... Ele...ele gostou? Tinha algo muito errado com ele, primeiro ficava só pensando em Kurt, gostava quando conversavam, o cheiro de cereja daqueles lábios, aquele corpo...

E lá ia Puck viajando de novo, sem nem perceber, só o que o trouxe de volta foi a letra da música.

_Oh, why you always make me feel_

_Like I'm the one that's crazy_

_You feel my heart racing_

_My-my heart racing_

_**Oh porque você sempre me faz sentir**_

_**Como se eu fosse a que é louca**_

_**Você sente o meu coração disparando**_

_**Sente meu-meu coração disparando**_

Realmente, ele estava se sentindo doido. Mas foi o coração do soprano que ele sentiu disparar ontem, quando suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas e sobre o peito dele, pode sentir a respiração rala e quando finalmente colaram os corpos...

Puck despertara pela falta de peitos e por ter sentido seu corpo todo arrepiado, ansiando pelo calor do outro e isso foi demais para ele, nem sabia o que faria se não tivesse fugido, bem, sabia... E deu um de seus típicos sorrisos de lado.

_Boy, I need you here with me_

_We can't go on this way_

_I'm falling hard for you_

_All I can say we're_

_**Garoto, eu preciso de você aqui comigo**_

_**Nós não podemos continuar nesse caminho**_

_**Eu estou me apaixonando fortemente por você**_

_**E tudo que eu posso dizer que estamos**_

_Going round and round_

_We'll never gonna stop_

_Going round and round_

_We'll never get where we are going_

_**Dando voltas e voltas**_

_**Nós nunca vamos parar**_

_**Dando voltas e voltas**_

_**Nós nunca vamos chegar onde nós estamos indo**_

_Round and round_

_Well you gonna miss me_

_Cause I'm getting dizzy_

_Going round and round and round_

_**Voltas e mais voltas**_

_**Assim você vai me perder**_

_**Porque eu estou ficando tonta**_

_**Dando voltas e mais voltas**_

_**Voltas e mais voltas**_

Ei, ele não estava apaixonado!

- Desliga esse despertador, garota! – gritou alto para sua irmã, gritou até a musica parar e ela reclamar.

- Já de mau-humor a essa hora, maninho? – e ela bateu a porta do próprio quarto para dar ênfase no seu tom sarcástico.

Puck bufou, indo tomar um banho rápido e trocar de roupa, já que ainda estava com as mesmas de ontem, iria logo para a escola e evitaria Kurt a todo custo e nem pensaria nele, apesar de hoje ser dia de Glee e também tinha treino, será que ele iria?

Passou uma mão pelo moicano, percebendo que já começara –de novo- a pensar no outro.

_Seria um longo dia..._

*K...*

Kurt abriu seu armário, ignorando o espelhinho que grudara na porta já que não queria ver como sua cara estava péssima depois de uma noite em claro. Pegou seu uniforme do futebol e enfiou-o com certa rudeza na sua mochila. Os treinos haviam começado semana passada e como só entrara agora, o treinador Tanaka pedira que fosse mais cedo, por isso, teria de correr depois do Glee.

Chegou mais cedo do que o necessário para escolher um bom lugar, ou seja, um que não tivesse a mínima possibilidade de Puck ficar nem perto. Correu para a cadeira na frente e na ponta, ao lado de Mercedes, com quem engatou uma conversa num instante para distrair-se. Atrás de si, Santana e Brittany conversavam, já estavam ali por terem cabulado a aula anterior.

Todos se voltaram para a porta quando o sr. Schue entrou, cumprimentando-os e atrás dele vinham Puck e Finn conversando ou pelo menos o último estava, já que o outro não parecia estar dando muita atenção.

- Então, pessoal. Se não me engano, as apresentações começam hoje. Quem quer começar?

Eles se entreolharam, esperando que alguém se pronunciasse, até que Tina ergueu a mão e levantou-se quando o professor concordou e postou-se na platéia com os alunos.

_Aw baby, how you doing?_

_You know I'm a cut right to the chase, uh?_

_Some women were made. But me, myself_

_I like to think that I was created_

_For a special purpose. You know?_

_What's more special than you? __You feel me?_

_**Oh querido, como vai?**_

_**Você sabe que eu vou direto ao ponto, não é?**_

_**Algumas mulheres foram feitas. Mas eu, eu mesma?**_

_**Gosto de pensar que fui criada**_

_**Com um propósito ê sabe?**_

_**O que é mais especial do que você?Você me sente?**_

_Well, you got the key to my heart_

_But you ain't gon' need it_

_I'd rather you open up my body_

_And show me secrets_

_You didn't know was inside_

_No need for me to lie_

_**Bem, você tem a chave para o meu coração**_

_**Mas você não vai precisar dela**_

_**Eu deixei meu corpo aberto especialmente pra você**_

_**E você me mostra segredos que não sabia que tinha por dentro**_

_**Não precisa mentir pra mim**_

Nessa parte, Tina abriu com força o sobretudo negro e comprido que usava, expondo um vestido preto que imitava couro. A parte de cima era no estilo tomara-que-caia terminando numa saia curta e cheia de pregas, como as das lideres de torcida, mas mais armada, cheia de lacinhos rosa e rendas brancas.

A musica fora uma sugestão de Mercedes e a roupa tinha sido escolhida por Tina, Santana e Brittany, as duas últimas ajudando também na coreografia. A jovem continuou a cantar:

_It's too big (big)_

_It's too wide (wide)_

_It's too strong (strong)_

_It won't fit (fit)_

_It's too much (much)_

_It's too tough (tough)_

_**É muito grande, (grande)**_

_**É muito espaçoso (espaçoso)**_

_**É muito forte, (forte)**_

_**Não se adapta (adapta)**_

_**É demais (demais)**_

_**É muito difícl (difícil)**_

_He talk like this cause he can back it up_

_He got a big ego. Such a huge ego_

_But, I love his big ego. It's too much_

_He walk like this cause he can back it up_

_**Ele fala assim porque pode carregá-lo nas costas**_

_**Ele tem um grande Ego enorme**_

_**Mas,eu amo seu grande Ego.É demais**_

_**Ele anda assim porque pode carregá-lo nas costas**_

Os meninos davam tapinhas nas costas de Artie, parabenizando-o, subentendo os olhares entre o cadeirante e a japonesa como se lgo mais tivesse acontecido entre eles.

Will piscou, tentando não pensar que seus alunos já haviam chegado a esse ponto na relação, enquanto ele andava a passos de tartaruga com Emma. Balançou a cabeça, afastando esses pensamentos, estava passando muito tempo com adolescentes, ele era um adulto, sabia que respeitar sua namorada e ir no ritmo dela era o certo. Sem falar que valia a pena ver como Emma ia se soltando aos poucos consigo, soltando leves gemidos, agarrada a seu pescoço.

Seu sorriso aumentou, mas ele tentou disfarçar, prestando atenção a musica. _Ou tentando._

_Damn, I know_

_I'm killing you with them legs_

_Better yet, them thighs_

_Matter of fact its' my smile_

_Or maybe my eyes?_

_Boy, you're a sight to see _

_Kinda something like me_

_**Droga,eu sei**_

_**estou te matando com essas pernas**_

_**Melhor ainda, essas coxas**_

_**Na verdade é o meu sorriso.**_

_**Ou talvez meus olhos?**_

_**Garoto, você é uma situação a se pensar**_

_**Meio que algo como eu**_

_It's too big (big)_

_It's too wide (wide)_

_It's too strong (strong)_

_It won't fit (fit)_

_It's too much (much)_

_It's too tough (tough)_

_**É muito grande,**_

_**É muito espaçoso**_

_**É muito intenso,**_

_**Não se adapta**_

_**É demais**_

_**É muito difícil**_

_I talk like this cause I can back it up_

_I got a big ego. Such a huge ego_

_But, he love my big ego. It's too much_

_I walk like this cause I can back it up_

_**Eu falo assim porque eu posso suportá-lo**_

_**Eu tenho um grande Ego enorme**_

_**Mas, ele ama meu grande Ego.É demais.**_

_**Eu ando assim proque consigo sustentá-lo**_

Tina terminou e foi sentar de lado no colo de Artie. Fazendo todos assobiar e lançarem piadinhas divertidas. Will, sendo o professor e tendo de dar o exemplo, colocou ordem no local, mas com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Ótimo, pessoal. Apresentação muito… enérgica. – ele limpou a garganta. – Mais alguém com seus problemas resolvidos?

Kurt e Puck bufaram ao mesmo para as palavras "problema resolvido", virando o rosto um para cada lado. Brittany levantou-se e puxou Santana pelo pulso.

-Vamos, San? - Ambas foram até o centro da sala de dedos unidos e olhando uma para a outra antes, começaram.

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_All the things she said_

_This is not enough_

_**Todas as coisas que ela disse**_

_**Todas as coisas que ela disse**_

_**Passando pela minha cabeça**_

_**Passando pela minha cabeça**_

_**Passando pela minha cabeça**_

_**Todas as coisas que ela disse**_

_**Todas as coisas que ela disse**_

_**Passando pela minha cabeça**_

_**Passando pela minha cabeça**_

_**Todas as coisas que ela disse**_

_**Isso não é suficiente**_

Santana continuou sozinha, virando-se para a loira.

_I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost_

_If I'm asking for help it's only because_

_Being with you has opened my eyes_

_Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?_

_**Eu estou numa séria encrenca, Eu me sinto totalmente perdida**_

_**Se estou pedindo ajuda, é apenas porque**_

_**Estar com você abriu meus olhos**_

_**Eu poderia acreditar em uma surpresa tão perfeita?**_

Brittany se juntou e ambas cantaram:

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_**Todas as coisas que ela disse**_

_**Todas as coisas que ela disse**_

Santana afastou-se, reconstando-se no piano para os próximos versos:

_And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed_

_They say it's my fault but I want her so much_

_Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain_

_Come in over my face, wash away all the shame_

_**E estou tão confusa, me sinto encurralada e acometida**_

_**Eles dizem que é minha culpa mas eu a quero tanto**_

_**Quero fazê-la voar para longe onde o sol e a chuva**_

_**Venham sobre o meu rosto, lave toda a vergonha**_

Brittany piscou e postando-se ao lado da Latina, cantou:

_When they stop and stare - don't worry me_

_'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me_

_**Quando eles param e olham - eu não me preocupo**_

_**Porque estou sentindo por ela o que ela sente por mim**_

Voltando o rosto para a loira, Santana segui-a:

_I can try to pretend, I can try to forget_

_But it's driving me mad, going out of my head_

_**Eu posso tentar fingir, eu posso tentar esquecer**_

_**Mas isso está me deixando louca, estou perdendo a cabeça**_

Encostaram as testas e sorrindo de leve uma para a outra, cantaram juntas na refrão:

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_**Todas as coisas que ela disse**_

_**Todas as coisas que ela disse**_

_**Passando pela minha cabeça**_

_**Passando pela minha cabeça**_

_**Passando pela minha cabeça**_

Santana baixou o olhar cantando sozinha:

_Mother, looking at me_

_Tell me, what do you see?_

_Yes, I lost my mind_

_**Mãe, olhe para mim**_

_**Me diga: o que você vê?**_

_**Sim, eu perdi minha cabeça**_

Brittany virou o rosto, olhando para a outra direção nos próximos versos:

_Daddy, looking at me_

_Will I ever be free?_

_Have I crossed the line?_

_**Papai, olhe pra mim**_

_**Algum dia serei livre?**_

_**Eu passei do limite?**_

Voltando uma para outra ao mesmo tempo, terminaram juntas:

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said…_

_**Todas as coisas que ela disse**_

_**Todas as coisas que ela disse...**_

*K-P=?*

Ele entrara no futebol como Puck pedira, afinal ele prometera. E agora estava debaixo do chuveiro do vestiário, no mais afastado de todos, era assim que ele –e o resto do time- preferia quando tomava banho lá. O melhor era fazer isso ao chegar em casa, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia agüentar ir embora todo suado ou suar na sua jaqueta do Marc Jacobs, não que ele suasse tanto chutando, mas tinha o resto do treino básico que o técnico insistia que ele fizesse.

O clube do coral fora interessante, a ajuda de Santana e Brittany a Tina funcionara e ajudara na confiança e determinação da garota. A apresentação fora muito interessante. Também ficara tocado em seguida, quando as lideres de torcida cantaram tão apaixonadamente. Apesar de lembrá-lo do estado triste em que se encontrava depois do que acontecera noite passada.

Deixou a água tocar sua face diretamente, fechando os olhos e relaxando. Afastou-se, deixando as mechas castanhas cobrirem sua testa e olhos. Ele precisava extravasar o que sentia e a música saiu naturalmente de seus lábios molhados.

_Lave_

_Ma mémoire sale dans ce fleuve de boue,_

_Du bout de ta langue nettoie moi partout,_

_Et ne laisse pas la moindre trace_

_De tout_

_Ce qui me lie et qui me lasse_

_Hélas!_

_**Lave**_

_**A minha memória suja neste rio de lama,**_

_**A extremidade da tua língua me limpa por toda parte,**_

_**E não deixa mais o mínimo vestígio**_

_**Daquilo que**_

_**Me prende e que me cansa.**_

_**Infelizmente!**_

_Chasse,_

_Traque la en moi, ce n'est qu'en moi qu'elle vit,_

_Et lorsque tu la tiendras au bout de ton fusil,_

_N'écoute pas si elle t'implore,_

_Tu sais_

_Qu'elle doit mourir d'une deuxième mort_

_Alors,_

_Tue la... encore._

_**Cace,**_

_**Persiga-o em mim, é apenas em mim que ele vive,**_

_**E quando o tiver na extremidade do teu fuzil,**_

_**Não ouça se ele te implora,**_

_**Você sabe**_

_**Que ele deve morrer de uma segunda morte**_

_**Então,**_

_**Acaba com ele... outra vez.**_

_Pleure!_

_Je l'ai fait avant toi et ça ne sert à rien,_

_A quoi bon les sanglots inonder les coussins?_

_J'ai essayé, j'ai essayé_

_Mais j'ai_

_Le coeur sec et les yeux gonflés_

_Mais j'ai_

_Le coeur sec et les yeux gonflés_

_**Chore!**_

_**Eu tenho feito isso antes de você e não adiantou nada,**_

_**Quão bom é os soluços (de choro) inundarem as almofadas?**_

_**Eu tentei, eu tentei**_

_**Mas tenho**_

_**O coração seco e os olhos inchados**_

_**Mas tenho**_

_**O coração seco e os olhos inchados**_

Seu rosto se contraiu e as lágrimas desceram conforme ele alcançava as notas mais altas, a emoção rolando junto com a letra e a água.

*P+?*

Puck fechou seu armário com força e se inclinou para vestir a cueca por baixo da toalha que rodeava sua cintura. Ergueu-se, voltando o olhar para os chuveiros, em especial para o último, onde ele sabia que Kurt estava, mas para os outros pareceria apenas que ele olhava para a parede branca no fundo.

Pensou ter ouvido algo e seguiu o som, não pode distinguir de inicio, pois alguns jogadores ainda estavam lá conversando, contudo, estes pararam ao vê-lo se aproximar e assim, todos puderam ouvir:

_Alors brûle!_

_Brûle quand tu t'enlises dans mon grand lit de glace_

_Mon lit comme une banquise qui fond quand tu m'enlaces_

_Plus rien n'est triste_

_Plus rien n'est grave_

_Si j'ai..._

_Ton corps comme un torrent de lave_

_Ma mémoire sale dans son fleuve de boue_

_Lave!_

_**Então queime!**_

_**Queima no momento em que se envolve na minha grande cama de gelo**_

_**A minha cama como um iceberg que derrete quando você me entrelaça**_

_**E mais nada é triste**_

_**E mais nada é grave**_

_**Se tenho...**_

_**O teu corpo como uma torrente de lava**_

_**A minha memória suja neste rio de lama**_

_**Lave!**_

_Lave!_

_Ma mémoire sale dans ce fleuve de boue_

_Lave!_

_**Lave!**_

_**A minha memória suja neste rio de lama**_

_**Lave!**_

Os jogadores riram, soltando piadinhas antes de chamarem por Puck que apenas fez um gesto com a mão, indicando que poderiam ir, usando como desculpa ainda ter de se vestir.

Puck ficou algum tempo no mesmo lugar, tendo vestido apenas o jeans surrado, estava preso no mesmo lugar, em duvida se ia em direção aos chuveiros ou se ia embora.

+-K-+

O soprano passou as mãos delicadas pelo rosto uma última vez para livrar-se da água e das lágrimas, certamente nem daria para notar se não olhassem direito. Fechou o chuveiro e ficou alguns segundos encarando a parede. Piscou e afastou o cabelo molhado e bagunçado que lhe caía pela testa.

O silêncio reinava no local e, assim, acreditando-se sozinho, Kurt, que sempre saía de roupão, enlaçou uma leve toalha felpuda em sua cintura e, sem se importar em enxugar-se direito, saiu.

Ele estanca depois de alguns passos, encarando um Puck de boca entreaberta e a lhe encarar com aquela expressão de cachorro que caiu do caminhão de mudanças. Sem saber quanto tempo durou aquele embate de olhares, Kurt desviou e passou pelo outro como se este não existisse.

Noah arregalou os olhos ficando em choque por algum tempo, o suficiente para Kurt vestir a cueca atrás de si, enxugar as pernas com a toalha, passar um creme nelas e começar a vestir a calça, neste momento, o maior virou.

Kurt olhou-o por um segundo, mas baixou-o logo para esconder o rubor, terminando de subir a peça. Ao espiar pelo canto do olho achou ter visto o maior mirando suas pernas, entretanto, devia ser só fantasia de sua mente insana afetada pela visão de um Puck sem camisa. Mas lá no fundo ele esperava que essa mesma mente insana estivesse certa.

-Sabe, Kurt, sobre ontem... – o que ele estava fazendo? Ele não queria falar sobre ontem! Então por que ele começara a dizer aquilo? -...você entende, foi algo meio sem pensar, instintivo e...

- Você entrou em pânico quando percebeu o que fazia e saiu correndo? Eu sou gay, não idiota. Eu entendi o que aconteceu. – respondeu o soprano ácido. Sentiu as palavras machucarem sua garganta ao saírem e a ponta de esperança, que o tomara contra sua vontade, de que o outro tivesse feito aquilo por outro motivo desvaneceu, espalhando uma sensação dolorosa por seu corpo.

- Kurt... –começou Puck, mas nem ele sabia bem o que queria dizer.

O silencio tomou o local por breves segundos enquanto Kurt o encarava interrogativo e decidido a não mostrar nenhum outro sentimento.

Quando Puck reabriu a boca, a porta do vestiário abriu e ambos se voltaram para ela, vendo a cabeça de Finn.

-Kurt, vam...os...Tudo bem? – ele piscou, olhando de um para o outro.

-Melhor impossível. – respondeu Kurt com um sorriso forçado, vestido sua camiseta e a jaqueta por cima, Puck engoliu em seco, abaixou a cabeça e também se vestiu.

-Certo... – e Finn ainda estreitou os olhos um pouco mas deu de ombros. – Vamos então? A mãe já ligou preocupada...

-To indo... – respondeu por reflexo, jogando suas coisas na mochila de qualquer jeito, desesperado para sair dali.

- E ai Puck? – Finn entrou e cumprimentou Puck ao que este acenou com a cabeça. Finn sorriu e depois seus olhos brilharam como se algo tivesse acabado de passar por sua cabeça – Ta ocupado, vai fazer alguma coisa mais tarde?

- Unh? Não... – a pergunta demorou um pouco para ser entendida, ele estava pensando em algo para dizer antes que Kurt fosse, sentia que não podia deixar aquilo do jeito que estava.

-Então vamos lá pra casa! Vai passar um jogo super legal que eu vou assistir com o sr. Hummel, vamos lá!

- O que! – protestou Kurt antes que pudesse se impedir.

-Um jogo, já vai começar, vamos logo! E você, Puck, o que acha?

- Bem...eu precisaria avisar minha mãe e se terminar muito tarde eu teria de dormir la...então... – ele ia recusar quando viu o rosto de Kurt, pálido e suplicante, fazendo que não com os lábios, os olhos dizendo "não se atreva" e o inicio de um sorriso divertido despontou na boca de Puck. – Acho que não teria problemas, ne? Vou ligar para ela. – ele pegou o telefone do bolso da calça e num instante teve a permissão. – Tudo certo, vamos? – e ele se virou para o soprano que parecia prestes a explodir.

Kurt pegou sua mochila e pisando duro passou pelos dois direto saindo pela porta na frente deles e rumando para o estacionamento sem nem olhar para trás, pouco depois eles se entreolharam e o seguiram, conversando.

_Seria uma longa noite..._

_Continua..._

N.a1: eu não coloquei as musicas por completo nas apresentações porque não era necessário, então eu só fiz que nem fazem na serie e editei.

N.a2: Aqui considero que a parede dos chuveiros do vestiário esconde o rosto do Kurt, já que ele não é tão alto quanto o Finn, sei que também não escondem a do Kurt, mas para fins da fic, esse detalhe foi ignorado. *se esconde pq só percebeu isso depois que escreveu a cena ¬¬*

N.a3: Se alguém quiser saber mais sobre as músicas, é só perguntar.

E não se esqueça! **A cada review que você não deixa, um autor morre!****Ajude esta pobre autora a continuar vivendo e deixe seu review!****Comente nas histórias, isto incentiva os autores a continuarem escrevendo...**


	6. Capítulo 5: Hummel: Prelúdio

**Título: New Perspective**

**Autor: Ai Linna-chan.**

**Categoria: Slash M/M e menção a F/F**

**Advertências: Spoilers de alguns episódios da temporada 1**

**Resumo: Todos vemos as coisas ao nosso redor de forma diferente. Ainda assim, os encontros e reencontros com as pessoas podem mudar essa visão e abrir nossos olhos para uma nova maneira de ver, com uma nova perspectiva**

**N.a: **Oie! eh, não me matem, aqui está o capítulo novo! E parece que vai virar tradição dedicar o cap a alma corajosa o suficiente para ler isso aqui e comentar, então, esse cap é para vc, Fabiano Martim! Vamos lá!

**Capítulo 5: Hummel: Prelúdio.**

Kurt devia estar seguro em seu quarto agora, mas não, Carole fizera um jantar tão caprichado e pediu de um jeito que ele não pode recusar e nem Puck, pelo visto. E lá estavam todos terminando o jantar e começando a ir para a sala, depois de terem comido discretamente rápido para verem o jogo. E deu tempo, parece que Finn só estava exagerando quando disse que o jogo estava para começar, algo a ver com Kurt demorar um ano para se trocar, acreditam?

Ele suspirou mais aliviado ao ver Puck seguindo Finn para o outro aposento, voltando para onde estava, convenceu Carole a juntar-se aos outros e deixar a louça com ele, visto que ela também se divertia vendo o jogo. Mesmo a parte que ela mais gostava não envolver de todo o jogo, mas sim Burt a abraçando quando seu time marcava um ponto.

Pondo luvas amarelas levemente maiores para suas mãos, começou o serviço, pretendo já estar seguro o suficiente –no meio do jogo- para ir para o quarto. Com seu celular tocando baixo para não ser ouvido na sala e ele acompanhando em algumas partes, logo tinha terminado e estava guardando a louça. Tudo enquanto cantava:

_Four letter word just to get me along_

_It's a difficulty and I'm biting on my tongue and I_

_I keep stalling, keeping me together_

_People around gotta find something to say now_

_**Quatro letras para começar**_

_**É uma dificuldade e eu estou mordendo minha lingua**_

_**Fico hesitando, mantendo a compostura**_

_**Pessoas em volta precisam encontrar algo para dizer agora**_

_Holding back, everyday_

_the same_

_Don't wanna be a loner_

_Listen to me, oh no_

_I never say anything at all_

_But with nothing to consider they forget my name_

_(ame, ame, ame)_

_**Incerteza, todo o dia a mesma coisa**_

_**Não quero ser solitária,**_

_**Me escute, oh não**_

_**Eu nunca digo nada**_

_**Mas sem consideção, se esquecem do meu nome**_

_**(ome, ome, ome)**_

Nessa parte ele fez uma "pausa dramática" acompanhando a música, depois de deixar os pratos no armário e segurando os talheres, usou-os como se fossem baquetas –mas ficava trocando de talheres, conforme os guardava- movendo-se no ritmo da batida nas próximas estrofes e ficando de costas para a porta.

_They call me hell_

_They call me Stacey_

_They call me her_

_They call me Jane_

_That's not my name(4x)_

_**Me chamam de 'Inferno'**_

_**Me chamam de 'Stacey'**_

_**Me chamam de 'ela'**_

_**Me chamam de 'Jane'**_

_**Esse não é o meu nome(4x)**_

_They call me quiet girl_

_But 'Im a riot_

_Mary-Jo lisa_

_Always the same_

_That's not my name(4x)_

_**Me chamam de 'quietinha'**_

_**Mas sou uma rebeliao**_

_**Mary-jo Lisa**_

_**Sempre a mesma coisa**_

_**Esse não é o meu nome(4x)**_

O que Kurt não podia saber era que Puck chegara há poucos minutos na cozinha e discretamente encostara-se ao portal, de braços cruzados e observava-o dançar de costas para si. E nisso, vislumbrava um pedaço de pele pálida quando Kurt ficava na ponta dos pés para guardar um copo num móvel mais alto ou como ele se movia tão naturalmente e entretido com a música.

_So alone all the time and I_

_Lock myself away_

_Listen to me, I'm not_

_Although I'm dressed up, out and all with_

_Everything considered they forget my name_

_(ame, ame, ame)_

_**Tão sozinha o tempo todo, e eu**_

_**Me tranco**_

_**Me escute, eu não sou...**_

_**Apesar de eu estar arrumada, na rua e tudo mais**_

_**Com tudo isso em consideração, se esquecem do meu nome**_

_**(ome, ome, ome)**_

Vendo que Kurt logo se viraria para pegar mais do que tinha para guardar, Puck falou:

- Acho que já disse isso, mas até que você dança bem...

- Que susto! – e Kurt virou-se para ele rápido, levando uma mão ao peito para se acalmar. – O que você quer?

- Calma, eu perdi lá e tive que vir buscar mais bebidas...as outras já acabaram... – Kurt ergueu uma sobrancelha, lembrando que Carole levara umas seis latinhas de refrigerante, depois apontou para a geladeira e continuou o que fazia, tentando ignorar a presença do outro e se focar na música, que já estava no fim.

Puck detestava ser tratado assim, como alguém pode fingir que não está abalado pela presença do 'Puckzilla'? Bufou, abrindo a geladeira e tirando mais refrigerante de lá e colocando na mesa perto. Fez tudo o mais devagar possível, porém logo terminara já que não tinha mesmo muito a fazer ali e ficou parado, com o olhar desfocado no outro, sem saber direito o que fazer.

Kurt sabia que ele ainda estava lá, podia sentir sua presença no local e por isso mesmo suas costas estavam tensas e se recusava e se mover muito ou se virar, esperando pacientemente até o outro sair. Querendo se acalmar e parecer natural, acompanhou a próxima música em tom baixo:

_Fed up with your indigestion._

_Swallow words one by one._

_Your folks got high at a quarter to five._

_Don't you feel you're growing up undone._

_**Farto de sua indigestão**_

_**Engula as palavras, uma por uma**_

_**Seus amigos ficaram bêbados aos 15m para as 5h.**_

_**Não sinta que você está crescendo desfeito.**_

- Ah! Eu conheço essa música! – interrompeu Puck, fazendo Kurt olhá-lo de lado, e começando a cantar a próxima estrofe, além de que Kurt parecia meio chocado e paralisado demais para isso.

_Nothing but the local DJ._

_He said he had some songs to play._

_What went down from this fooling around._

_Gave hope and a brand new day._

_**Nada além do DJ local.**_

_**Ele disse que tinha algumas canções para tocar.**_

_**E resultado desta brincadeira**_

_**Trouxe esperança e um dia novo.**_

Quando chegou nessa parte percebeu o outro ainda o encarando, mas agora virado para si e de braços cruzados, encostado na bancada e com uma expressão de um misto de confuso e irritado. Vendo que o outro não iria acompanhá-lo sem algum tipo de incentivo ou explicação, desanimou-se, mas, é, talvez eles precisassem disso.

- Vamos lá, Kurt... – ainda sem resposta, ele resolveu falar de uma vez o que vinha pensando todo o caminho até a casa. -...não podemos voltar ao que era antes? Sabe, como se nunca tivesse acontecido? – ele não conseguia ver os olhos do outro, com a franja os cobrindo por ter abaixado o rosto. – Eu realmente estava gostando de como estávamos, essa semana passada foi muito divertida, sabe? Eu... não queria perder outro amigo... foi difícil voltar a falar com o Finn, eu... _realmente não gostei de ficar sozinho... _

- Você está certo... Eu também gostei dessa semana... – Kurt ainda estava com o olhar baixo e respirava fundo varias vezes. Talvez ele tivesse reagido mal. Não devia agir assim só porque machucou ouvir a explicação do outro. - ...nós podemos voltar a antes... e fico feliz em saber que já me considerava seu amigo, apesar de que você não tem tantas opções mesmo... – brincou no fim e sorriu de leve ou tentou.

- Que bom... – Puck pode finalmente respirar aliviado e rir um pouco, mas eles ainda pareciam meio desconfortáveis assim, em silêncio, então ele tentou melhorar um pouco. – É claro que é meu amigo... e eu tenho opções! Algumas pelo menos, como a...

- Santana e Brittany não contam, nem nenhuma que você já foi para a cama, e eu disse 'amigo', tipo, um garoto.

- Okay, você me pegou nessa, mas nós do Glee nos damos bem, mas não sei se seria assim se eles tivessem que me ajudar com meu dever de geometria, o Artie tentou uma vez e disse que quase enlouqueceu*...

Kurt riu e foi acompanhado pelo outro. Puck era bom em fazer você se sentir relaxado na presença dele, descobrira isso no primeiro dia que começaram a fazer a tarefa do Glee, quando ele fora para sua casa pela primeira vez e ambos não sabiam bem como tratar um ao outro ou conversar.

- Ah eu gosto dessa parte! – falou Puck, chamando atenção para o celular que ainda tocava e cantando junto.

_Nothing but the girls,_

_Ah ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah._

_**Apenas as garotas,**_

_**Ah ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. ah ah, ah, ah, ah, ah...**_

Kurt deu um sorriso de lado e se intrometeu na próxima parte, descruzando os braços e os apoiando atrás de si na bancada, movimento que destacava seus ombros.

_And the boys,_

_Ah ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah._

_**E os garotos,**_

_**Ah ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. ah ah, ah, ah, ah, ah...**_

Puck cantou a próxima parte, movendo a cabeça no ritmo.

_And the strings,_

_Eee, eee, eee, eee, eee, eee, eee, eee._

_**E as cordas,**_

_**Eee, eee, eee, eee, eee, eee, eee, eee...**_

Kurt cantou a primeira frase e foi acompanhado no refrão pelo outro, ambos batendo de leve o pé no chão e movendo-se de leve.

_And the drums, the drums, the drums, the drums, the drums, the drums, the drums, the drums, the drums, the drums, the drums, the drums._

_**E os tambores, os tambores, os tambores, os tambores, os tambores, os tambores, os tambores, os tambores, os tambores, os tambores, os tambores, os tambores.**_

Eles começaram a rir e depois começaram a conversar um pouco, acompanhando algumas musicas enquanto Puck ajudava a guardar o que faltava. Em pouco tempo eles tinham terminado e agora Noah mostrava como as dicas que Kurt dera aos meninos –exceto Mike- sobre dança junto com Brittany, estavam funcionando. Puck dançava, acompanhando a musica vinda do celular com o corpo e a voz:

_I ain't freakin'_

_I ain't Fakin' this_

_I ain't freakin'_

_I ain't Fakin' this_

_I ain't freakin'_

_I ain't Fakin' this_

_Shut up and let me go._

_Hey!_

_**Eu não estou surtando**_

_**Eu não estou fingindo isto**_

_**Eu não estou surtando**_

_**Eu não estou fingindo isto**_

_**Eu não estou surtando**_

_**Eu não estou fingindo isto**_

_**Cale a boca e me deixe ir**_

_**Ei!**_

Bem, mesmo com as melhores dicas, Noah definitivamente precisava de treino, prova disso, foi que fazendo alguns passos ele tropeçou nos próprios pés e teria caído decerto, se Kurt e a pia atrás deste não o tivessem amparado.

Se olharam por alguns segundos e Puck esperava por aqueles momentos estranhos que uma proximidade inesperada conseguia formar, entretanto, foi desapontado nisso, assustando-se quando de Kurt começou a rir, tentando dizer entre um fôlego e outro:

- Nossa... você tropeçou nos próprios pés! – risos- ...Não acredito, você...

Puck bufou indignado, porém não somente pelo outro estar rindo dele, não, era principalmente pela falta de reação dele. Como alguém conseguia não ser afetado pelo "Puckzilla"? Aumentando a proximidade e assim, colando mais os corpos, continuou a olhar fixamente para os olhos verdes-azulados. Aos poucos as risadas foram sumindo e Kurt engolia em seco, devolvendo o olhar.

Pronto, Noah, agora sim uma reação decente. Ele sorriu de lado, podendo sentir o coração acelerado do outro em seu peito, junto ao seu. Está ai o que você queria, Puck, agora, se afasta e diga algo para quebrar o clima, como: "Te peguei" ou algo assim.

Tarde demais, ele percebeu que não conseguiria, digo tarde, porque agora ele já estava se inclinando, mirando os lábios rosados.

E Kurt tentou impedir com as mãos, mas ele também não conseguiria.

_Shut up __and let me go_

_This hurts, but I can't show_

_For the last time you had me in bits_

_Not Shut up and let me go!_

_For fear of leaving in regret_

_I changed this one when we first met_

_**Cale a boca e me deixe ir**_

_**Isso dói, mas eu não posso mostrar**_

_**Pela última vez que você me teve**_

_**Não cale a boca e me deixe ir!**_

_**Pelo medo de ser deixado em lamento**_

_**Eu mudei isto quando nos encontramos pela 1ª vez**_

- Não... – sussurrou em fraco protesto.

Mas isso não impediu Puck, que o beijou com gula, tomando seus lábios para si intensamente, sugando-os de leve por vezes, enquanto envolvia o corpo menor pela cintura. Kurt não pode resistir e correspondeu, com uma mão no rosto do outro, a mesma que outrora tentara impedi-lo pelo ombro.

_I ain't freakin'_

_I ain't Fakin' this_

_I ain't freakin'_

_I ain't Fakin' this_

_I ain't freakin'_

_I ain't Fakin' this_

_Shut up and let me go_

_Hey!_

_**Eu não estou surtando**_

_**Eu não estou fingindo isto**_

_**Eu não estou surtando**_

_**Eu não estou fingindo isto**_

_**Eu não estou surtando**_

_**Eu não estou fingindo isto**_

_**Cale a boca e me deixe ir**_

_**Ei!**_

Assim que Puck soltou os lábios ruidosamente para respirar, pois tinha acabado com o fôlego de ambos, a mesma mão de antes, veio certeira na face do maior, num tapa sonoro e seco.

_Oh love, hold this._

_hey!_

_**Oh amor, segure isto.**_

_**Ei**_

- Mas que diabos...! – reclamou Puck, massageando o local dolorido.

- Mas que diabos, pergunto eu! O que pensa que está fazendo? Você não disse para sermos amigos? Amigos não beijam! Especialmente desse jeito!

_Shut up and let me go_

_This hurts, I told you so_

_For the last time you will kiss my lips_

_Now Shut up and let me go_

_Hey!_

_**Cale a boca e me deixe ir**_

_**Isso dói, eu te digo então**_

_**Pela última vez você beijará meus lábios**_

_**Agora cale a boca e me deixe ir**_

_**Ei!**_

- Okay, então acho que o negócio de só amigos não vai adiantar... já que você não vai querer o mesmo acordo que eu tenho com a Bri e a Santana, né? – ele perguntou meio esperançoso.

- Não.

- Só confirmando... – ele desviou o olhar e depois o voltou, vendo Kurt abraçado a si mesmo e com uma expressão adorável, não tinha palavra melhor, ele estava ao mesmo tempo bravo e corado, resultando num bico muito fofo.

- Puck, você não pode ficar mudando de opinião e se contradizendo assim a toda a hora! Vai acabar me enlouquecendo!

- Eu não estou fazendo de propósito! Eu só chego perto e essa vontade, que não da para controlar me diz para te beijar...

- Então ache um jeito de se controlar! Não fique tão perto, se contato físico te traz tantos problemas e vontades incontroláveis... – ele disse com um tom sarcástico, segurando-se para não enforcar o outro. Aquele idiota, dizendo que seguia impulsos, tão romântico... Kurt bufou. - ...Você não é mais criança, tem que saber se controlar quando precisa...

- Eu não concordo! Detesto isso, porque temos que nos controlar? Toda essa etiqueta só nos impede de seguir nosso instinto principal...

- Do que está falando?

- Acasalar! Somos feitos para isso, e no caso dos humanos, temos a vantagem de não ser apenas para reprodução... – ele lançou um olhar que devia ser sedutor, mas era safado demais para causar alguma reação em Kurt, enquanto deslizava os dedos pelo braço branco, levemente definido e descoberto do outro.

- Puck, você está querendo dizer que não se importaria de ir para a cama comigo, mas seria muito incomodo ir ao Breadstix, por exemplo? – ele cruzou os braços, afastando-os um pouco do toque.

- Eu não diria assim, mas você captou a ideia, o que me diz? – Puck não tinha pensado muito bem na situação toda, porém estava gostando do rumo da conversa, percebendo estar até curioso para saber como seria o jovem na cama.

- Eu digo: por que eu ainda não te estapeei de novo? – estava quase rangendo os dentes para se conter. – Saia da minha frente agora, seu filho da mãe imaturo e egoísta! – agora ele estava irritado e, lá no fundo, magoado.

Puck paralisou com os olhos arregalados, primeiro, porque o outro estava zangado, de verdade, como ele nunca tinha visto ou pensou que iria ver; segundo, porque Kurt tinha dito um palavrão! Certo, ele já ouvira e dissera muito pior, agora, Kurt? Ele era muito criativo e educado para isso. Portanto, ele estava mais que surpreso, estava estupefato, assombrado.

- Sai! – ele apontou a porta por onde o outro viera. Isso o fez despertar.

- Não! O que você quer dizer com imaturo?

- Quero dizer que não conseguiria estar em um relacionamento sério nem se sua vida dependesse disso!

Noah travou, ferido, ele já ouvira essas palavras antes, não só de Quinn e de algumas líderes e quando elas o faziam ele sempre se afastava calado, indo para o mais longe que pudesse na hora. Entretanto, não fora a primeira vez que ouvira...

- Não fale isso! – e o tom dele foi tão alto e dolorido que Kurt se calou na hora, olhando-o assustado. – Eu já ouvi isso vezes demais... a primeira vez foi quando minha mãe disse para o meu pai antes dele sair de casa de vez... – Kurt abriu a boca em surpresa sem conseguir emitir soma algum - ...Eu não sou como ele! Eu posso fazer isso eu vou te provar! Diga o que eu tenho de fazer! – ele segurou as mãos do outro entre as suas.

- Puck, se acalme, porque comigo? Você pode tentar com qualquer outra líder, eu até daria as instruções...

- Todas elas já me odeiam, não me dariam uma segunda chance...

- Eu não quis dizer só as lideres, eu... estou falando de alguém por quem você sinta algo mais do que só atração física...

-Kurt, - ele olhou para o chão por um segundo, falando em tom sério. - ...o mais perto que já cheguei de algo assim foi com a Quinn e eu já arruinei minhas chances e nem tente dizer que não porque eu sei que sim, eu fui muito estúpido. E isso... entre nós, é diferente, eu sei que é, antes eu sempre tinha algum tipo de plano, mesmo que bem ruim, mas com você não dá, eu só ajo.

- Isso ainda não é muito bom...

- Então me diga como eu faço bom...

Se Kurt tivesse parado para refletir, talvez ele tivesse agido diferente, com mais cautela e proteção, mas se fosse assim nos quesitos amorosos, qual seria a graça? Para onde iria a diversão doentia de se deixar envolver por completo por seus sentimentos e o da outra pessoa?

- Me leve num encontro, então. – ele respondeu.

Puck piscou, aprumando-se, ele não esperava por isso em absoluto.

- No Breadstix amanhã, depois da aula. – Kurt completou e ergueu uma sobrancelha em desafio.

- Feito. – Puck não perdia um desafio de jeito nenhum, ele seria o melhor, como sempre.

- Ótimo. – e Kurt deixou a cozinha com um sorrisinho insistente.

- O que eu acabei de fazer? – Puck disse para si, percebendo o que Breadstix significava.

- Puck! Mas que demora! O jogo! – A voz de Finn veio da sala e Puck se apressou em ir para lá.

K+++P

Kurt deu uma última olhada para o céu antes de entrar em casa, ele amava a atmosfera lá fora pouco depois de o sol nascer, tudo tão quieto e claro, em tons pastéis. Acordava sempre meia hora mais cedo do que o suficiente para se arrumar e saia para correr um pouco. Tinha de manter-se em forma e estonteante, certo? Sem falar que era muito bom para refletir e relaxar.

E ele tinha pensado, sobre Puck e tudo mais. Tirou seus tênis na porta, segurando-os e já tomaria o rumo de seu quarto, quando ouviu um ronco baixo. Seguiu até o sofá da sala, com Finn dormindo no quarto de hóspedes enquanto seu quarto ficava pronto, Noah tivera de se arranjar por ali mesmo.

Segurou o riso ao ver o maior com um pé para fora do móvel, todo esparramado e provavelmente desconfortável, com o lençol parcialmente no chão o que o fazia tremer um pouco pois estava um pouco frio aquela manhã. Ele até voltara mais cedo por isso.

Mordendo os lábios um pouco constrangido, ele passou os olhos para figura adormecida e com um sorriso tímido puxou o lençol para cobri-lo melhor. Puck parecia tão adorável dormindo! Quem sabe isso não daria certo? Quem sabe ele não conseguisse ser um bom namorado?

Kurt, que havia se abaixado, agora erguia-se e ia até a cozinha, pensando que o encontro mais tarde podia ser divertido e o primeiro de muito outros? Por que não?

Ele estava tão distraído que quando foi pegar um copo para beber água outros caíram juntos fazendo um irritante barulho estridente, por sorte eles eram de alumínio, então não havia como se ferir, a não ser seus ouvidos com o som alto.

P+*+K

De sobressalto, Puck despertou e, esquecendo que estava em um sofá ou mesmo onde estava, caiu no chão com um baque surdo e doloroso, xingando ele se ergueu e foi atrás do barulho que o acordara, no caminho, lembrando que estava na casa de Finn.

Isso o levou até a cozinha, onde surpreendeu um Kurt em roupas leves de ginástica como as que Sue usava, mas em tons de prata e escrito em dourado, na atura do peito: "Diva".

- Oi, Puck, eu te acordei com o barulho, né? – ele parecia levemente culpado. – Sinto muito, foi sem querer.

- Tudo bem, que roupa é essa?

- Eu saí para dar uma volta, eu sempre saio de manha para correr. Manter a forma, essas coisas. – ele deu de ombros, abrindo a geladeira e bebendo água, para em seguida, pegar e morder uma maçã.

Puck sentiu sua boca salivar com a cena e ele tinha certeza que não tinha tanto a ver com a maçã quanto tinha com a boca que a mordera. Lambendo seus lábios, ele se aproximou e com as mãos uma de cada lado da cintura do outro, mas a pia, o encurralou. Isso fez os belos olhos, no momento, bem azuis, focarem-se em si e também Puck perceber que eles estavam praticamente no mesmo nível. Quando o soprano tinha crescido?**

Com a mão esquerda, ele tirou a fruta que ainda estava na boca do outro, esperando ele engolir, para dizer:

- Você não precisa disso, sua forma está ótima, com as curvas nos lugares certos... – ele deu seu sorriso típico de predador, ficando cada vez mais perto.

Kurt corou e rapidamente pegou a maçã de volta e colocou-a na boca que se aproximava, aproveitando para escapar rápido e rindo da cara atônita de Puck.

- Obrigada pelo elogio, eu acho. Agora eu tenho que ir senão não vou estar em tão boa forma para aula, com licença. Até. – ele acenou, tentando conter o riso ao ver o outro virar para ele com uma expressão assassina ao arrancar outro pedaço da fruta e mastigar com certa rudeza.

Puck até pensou em ir atras do outro, mas por algum motivo, só conseguiu sorrir, voltando para o sofá.

Algum tempo depois, o resto da casa acordou e eles foram para a escola juntos, parando na casa de Puck no caminho para pegar roupas, assim ele poderia devolver as que pegara emprestado de Finn ainda naquele dia.

(PK) ²

- Meninos! - chamou Will quando eles puseram os pés na escola. – Como vocês não têm espanhol hoje, estou avisando que vai ter Glee depois da aula eu explico tudo lá, certo? – e ele saiu quando eles acenaram que sim com a cabeça.

Finn se despediu e também foi para a sala, Puck teria seguido-o se Kurt, não tivesse tocado-o no ombro para dizer:

- Parece que vai ter Glee, _nosso compromisso_ parece que vai ter que ser só depois... Breadstix pode esperar um pouco, pelo visto... – dando um sorriso de lado, Kurt, passou pelo outro, também seguindo para sua aula.

- Isso ai... – foi só o que conseguiu dizer, mas ninguém ouviu ou pelo menos era o que parecia.

Há alguns passos de distância, Karofsky saía de onde estava e seguia em direção do grupinho em que Azimio estava, interrompendo-o ao falar:

- Pessoal, porque não vamos ao Breadstix depois a aula? Eu ouvi algumas líderes combinando de irem para lá por conta delas, se não me engano. Aí podemos nos dar bem sem gastar um centavo...

Todos concordaram comemorando enquanto Karofsky olhava para a silhueta distante de Puck ou talvez fosse a de Kurt mais distante, não dava para dizer direito, todavia, o sorriso maldoso que ele exibia definitivamente não um bom sinal.

_Continua..._

*Isso é só eu imaginando o trabalho que o Artie teve pra ajudar o Puck como ele prometeu no episodio 6: "Never Been Kissed".

**Pode nem ter acontecido mesmo, mas Kurt parece mesmo ter crescido, é só observarem que ele parece mais alto se comparando a cena de 1x11 "Hairography", quando a Rachel descobre que Kurt gosta do Finn e 2x04 "Duets", quando ela pede para falar com ele e diz que eles são parecidos.

**N.a:** Sim, eu estou começando a falar mais da 2 temporada real de Glee, até porque já ta na hora de todos verem! (e eu to meio viciada e precisando de novos... u.u'). Então, estou postando hoje também para comemorar a volta de Glee!

Oh, eu mudei o nome do cap 2 só um pouquinho, vendo o desse vcs vão entender o porquê. Agora, vou fazer algo que a Paty-chan faz tb, uma perguntinha sobre os rumos da fic: O que vocês estão achando da fic e que músicas gostariam de ver? No próximo eu já sei duas, mas ainda podem ter mais...

**N.a2: **E vocês devem agradecer a esse novo capitulo a todos que comentaram e pediram por ele! cass e Fabiano Martim, obrigada por comentarem e como eu não podia responder pelo site:

**cass:** Eu vou continuar! (Esse capítulo é prova disso! ^^)

**Fabiano Martim:** Eu adorei sua review, veio na hora exata para que eu terminasse esse cap (eu já havia começado há algum tempo, mas fiquei ocupada com o minha fic para minha Amiga Secreta em outro site, alias, isso me lembrou que ainda não postei os presentes aqui...vou já, já fazer isso!), muito obrigada pelos elogios! Está aqui a continuação que você pediu (e eu não poderia mandá-la, tanto por ir posta-la e pelo site não ter me permitido responde-lo u.u)! Essa review realmente me animou! ^^ Você acha mesmo que eu escrevo bem? O/O

E eu vou continuar essa fic, não se preocupem, assim que eu descobrir como vai terminar talvez ela saía mais rápido, talvez não, mas os próximos virão logo, só não prometo data por estar bem ocupada e por ter sérios problemas com prazos de entrega ¬¬'

**E não esqueçam:**

_**A cada review que você não deixa, um autor morre!Ajude esta pobre autora a continuar vivendo e deixe seu review!Comente nas histórias, isto incentiva os autores a continuarem escrevendo...**_


	7. Capítulo 6: Os Narcisistas

**Título: New Perspective**

**Autor: Ai Linna-chan.**

**Categoria: Slash M/M e menção a F/F**

**Advertências: Spoilers de alguns episódios da temporada 1**

**Resumo: Todos vemos as coisas ao nosso redor de forma diferente. Ainda assim, os encontros e reencontros com as pessoas podem mudar essa visão e abrir nossos olhos para uma nova maneira de ver, com uma nova perspectiva.**

**N.a:** É, parece uma tradição mesmo, esse cap então é dedicado a Leo Shakti, que adiantou essa postagem em pelo menos umas duas semanas. Muitas emoções nesse aqui, espero que gostem, o próximo deve ser um pouco mais longo. Ah, eu disse que essa fic seria diferente da 2ª. temporada original, e vai, mas em alguns pontos ela pode se aproximar, porque eu to simplesmente muito empolgada com as novidades e ansiosa para o fim do hiatus... e eu comecei a falar demais, vamos logo ao cap!

**Capítulo 6: Os Narcisistas**

- Aqui estão os horários definitivos das atividades extras... – dizia Will enquanto entregava um papel para cada um deles - ... vocês são os primeiros a receber...

- O que tem de errado com o horário antigo? – perguntou Mercedes ao receber o dela.

- Sue. – respondeu Will simplesmente, suspirando.

-FLASHBACK ON-

- Qual o problema? – Will perguntou sorridente ao entrar na sala da direção mais cedo.

- Seu estúpido Clube do Coral, é claro. – Sue respondeu de imediato.

Will abriu a boca e ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando da mulher para o diretor, o qual apenas levou as mãos às têmporas, massageando-as, antes de falar:

-Vamos nos acalmar, sim? O que a treinadora Sue quer dizer...

- Eu quis dizer exatamente isso, feche logo esse clube estúpido, então eu tenho meus recursos de volta e o cabelinho encaracolado aqui terá seu tempo para arrumar o cabelo de volta, todos ganham... – Sue cortou o diretor, este apenas continuou, preferindo fingir não ter ouvido.

- ...é que houve uma alteração não autorizada nos horários varias vezes durante a semana e todas parecem favorecer o seu clube, Will...

- Eu não tive nada a ver com isso, eu apenas via o horário na sala dos professores e seguia, eu até achei algo estranho, mas não sabia bem o que era...

- Não se faça de idiota, William... ou será que o gel está afetando seu cérebro de minhoca?

O loiro apertou as mãos com força para se conter e ia responder quando alguém que nem notara também estar na sala, levantou-se e intrometeu-se:

- Ei, parece que temos algumas desavenças aqui, mas será que não dava para manter entre vocês e não atrapalhar o time de futebol, nós temos um campeonato para ganhar, sabe?

- Ganhar? – Sue começou em tom sarcástico, virando-se e esperando encontrar a figura baixa e redonda de Ken Tanaka, mas ao invés disso teve de subir o olhar, encontrando uma mulher alta e robusta. – Quem diabos é você?

- Eu sou Shannon Beiste, nova treinadora do time de futebol.

- Mas o que houve com Ken Tanaka? – perguntou Will.

- Bem, ele engasgou na sua trigésima terceira torta, mas não se preocupem, ele esta bem, só que a área psiquiátrica não quer liberá-lo até ter certeza que não foi suicídio. – Figgins explicou, fazendo todos, menos Bestie erguerem as sobrancelhas e Will também ficou boquiaberto. – Continuando, eu fiz horários definitivos oficiais, baseado nos horários disponíveis que me deram no início do ano... – ele entregou três papéis, um para cada. - ... não percam. Amanha serão entregues para o resto dos alunos. Aqui, William, você pode manter a aula de hoje, aproveite e dê logo esses para o seu Clube. – ele entregou mais papeis. – Agora podem ir! – ele sorriu, indiferente as expressões atônitas dos outros.

- FLASHBACK OFF-

- Bem, antes de começarmos, quanto as apresentações sobre os problemas familiares, eu vou deixá-los a vontade, coisas assim levam algum tempo para se resolver, vamos continuar treinando e quando estiverem prontos é só me avisarem, ent... Sim, Rachel? – interrompeu-se ao ver a mão dela erguer-se como se quisesse perfurar o telhado.

-Eu já tenho minha apresentação pronta, posso? – ela se levantou e foi até perto de onde Sr. Schue estava sentado, ficando de frente para os alunos. - Pessoal, chegou a minha vez. Finn foi quem me ajudou arranjando um encontro com a Shelby, nos conversamos, foi muito...esclarecedor, acho que era tudo que eu precisava. Foi muito bom, me deu um fechamento. Fez perceber que eu já tinha tudo que eu precisava, eu tenho dois pais amorosos e agora eu sei quem é minha mãe. Eu sou muito amada e tenho uma família, um ótimo namorado e amigos menos talentosos, mas muito esforçados e que gostam de mim...

- Ou apenas se esforçam muito para não enforcá-la... – Puck disse entre dentes.

- Quieto, cara! – Finn pediu em voz baixa.

- ...E isso é tudo o que eu preciso. – terminou Rachel, como se não tivesse ouvido o garoto ou talvez estivesse apenas muito focada no que estava dizendo para tanto. – E agora minha canção. – ela acompanhou a batida da musica com o pé e a cabeça.

_Doom da da di da di doom da da di da di doom_

_Everybody's gonna love today, gonna love today, gonna love today_

_Everybody's gonna love today, gonna love today_

_Anyway you want to, anyway you've got to_

_Love love me, love love me, love love._

_**Doom da da di da di Doom da da di da di Doom**_

_**Todo mundo vai amar hoje, vai amar hoje, vai amar hoje**_

_**Todo mundo vai amar hoje, vai amar hoje**_

_**Da forma que você quiser, da forma que você puder**_

_**Me amar amar, me amar amar, amar amar**_

Conforme cantava ela olhava para cada um de seus companheiros de Glee e a cada "love" apontava para alguns. E então, fingindo que chorava, como tão bem fazia sempre que necessário, Rachel cantou a próxima estrofe, dando um sorriso largo no ultimo verso.

_I've been crying for so long,_

_Fighting tears just to carry on,_

_But now, but now, it's gone away._

_**Estive chorando por muito tempo,**_

_**Lutando contra minhas lágrimas apenas para seguir em frente**_

_**Mas agora, mas agora, isto acabou.**_

Ficou um pouco séria no próximo, mas balançou a cabeça, deixando para lá e pulando no ritmo agitado depois.

_Hey girl, why can't you carry on?_

_Is it 'cause you're just like your mother,_

_A little tight, like to tease for fun_

_Well you ain't gonna tease no other_

_Gonna make you a lover!_

_**Hey garota, por quê você não pode seguir em frente?**_

_**É porque você é igualzinha à sua mãe**_

_**Um pouco apertada, gosta de seduzir por diversão**_

_**Bom, você não vai seduzir mais ninguém**_

_**Vai arrumar um namorado para você!**_

O ritmo contagiou todos e ela puxou primeiro Finn e logo outros se ergueram também, pulando, dançando e cantando o refrão juntos:

_Everybody's gonna love today, love today, love today!_

_Everybody's gonna love today,_

_Anyway you want to, anyway you've got to love, love me,_

_Wait 'till your mother and your papa's gone!_

_Ohh mama, mama, papa, shock, shock me, shock, shock me, shock, shock_

_**Todo mundo vai amar hoje, vai amar hoje, vai amar hoje!**_

_**Todo mundo vai amar hoje,**_

_**Da forma que você quiser, de qualquer forma você tem que amar, me amar**_

_**Espere até sua mãe e seu papai irem embora!**_

_**Ohh mamãe, mamãe, papai, choque, me choque, choque, me choque, choque, choque**_

Kurt estranhou um pouco quando percebeu que estava se divertindo e não conseguia desfazer um sorriso, geralmente não ia dançar com os outros, a não ser se fosse uma música que gostasse e bem, para falar a verdade conhecia a canção, era agradável, apesar de preferir outras da banda. Influenciado pelo som, foi até Rachel, que faria a próxima parte sozinha, impedindo-a de começar ao cantar primeiro:

_Girl dresses like a kid for fun,_

_Licks her lips like they're something other,_

_Tries to tell you life has just begun,_

_Now you know she's getting something other than the love from her mother._

_**Garota veste como criança por diversão**_

_**Passa a língua pelos lábios como se eles fossem outra coisa,**_

_**Tenta te dizer que a vida acabou de começar,**_

_**Agora, você sabe, ela está conseguindo outra coisa que não seja o amor da mãe dela.**_

Então eles começaram a competir, no próximo verso, as vozes se misturando:

_I said everybody's gonna love today, gonna love today!_

_I said everybody's gonna love today, gonna love today!_

_Anyway you want to, anyway you've got to love, love me, love, love me, love, love_

_Doom da da di da di doom da da di da di doom_

_**Eu disse que todo mundo vai amar hoje, vai amar hoje, vai amar hoje!**_

_**Eu disse que todo mundo vai amar hoje, vai amar hoje, vai amar hoje!**_

_**Da forma que você quiser, de qualquer forma você tem que amar, me amar, amar, me amar, amar, amar**_

_**Doom da da di da di doom da da di da di doom**_

Antes que começasse a ficar sério, foram separados por Finn e Puck, cada um as levando um canto da sala, tentando fazê-los dançar entre os outros. E a musica parou, a mão de Kurt ainda segura entre os dedos de Puck, que abaixou o olhar, soltando-o. o soprano, ergueu uma sobrancelha, com um mal pressentimento quanto a isso, porem era tão ínfimo que logo deu de ombros, voltando para o seu lugar assim como os outros faziam.

P-K=0?

Algumas horas depois, lá estavam eles, entrando no Breadstix.

Quando Puck se virou para chamar alguém para atendê-los, viu algo que o fez engolir em seco, cinco ou seis jogadores entravam no restaurante, Karofsky e Azimio entre eles. Todos com expressões convencidas e prontas para aterrorizar quem se postasse no caminho. Voltou-se para Kurt no mesmo instante, arrumando-se em uma posição que impedisse os jogadores de serem vistos pelo outro, assim não pode ouvir, nem ver quando uma jovem com o uniforme do local se aproximou do grupo e disse:

- Então? Mesa para o grupo ou várias de casal? – a ousada loira que estava substituindo a garçonete de sempre* perguntou com inocente sarcasmo.

- Se você não fosse uma garota... –um chiou entre dentes, enquanto era segurado por outro.

- Você me chamaria para sair? – e ela riu. – Só estou brincando... – a loira sorriu debochadamente e era impossível determinar se ela falava sério ou se estava só se divertindo à custa deles. – Me sigam, vou achar uma mesa para vocês.

- Tudo bem, Noah? – Kurt perguntou.

- Claro que sim... – ele sorriu forçado.

- Mesmo? Porque você parece uma estatua de tão parado e tenso... o que... – e ele olhou ao redor para ver se era algo próximo, arregalando os olhos ao ver o time de futebol quase todo lá.

Puck acompanhou o olhar e deixou os ombros caírem em derrota:

- Talvez fosse melhor irmos... –devagar se focou no rosto do outro.

- O restaurante é público... – falou Kurt de volta e Noah teria sentido mais segurança no que ouviu se o garoto não tivesse retornado o olhar para onde deviam estar os jogadores.

Mordeu o lábio inferior, em duvida, quem sabe Puck não estava certo e ir era a opção mais sabia? Nossa, estava considerando mesmo isso? Ia contra tudo que ele acreditava. Observou os brutamontes superficialmente e quando parou em Karofsky, assustou-se ao perceber-se sendo encarado de volta, e num segundo fugaz o jogador piscou com um olho e depois virou o rosto ou será que fora só imaginação sua? Sim, com certeza devia ser isso... de outra maneira seria loucura, insano e completamente improvável... Melhor ainda, impossível...

Certo?

- Kurt, ta me ouvindo? – Puck chamou e pelo tom parecia que não era pela primeira vez.

- Sim? Desculpa, achei que tinha visto... deixa para lá... você dizia?

- Eu dizia que não estou com muita fome, você devia pedir primeiro ou algo assim... E por falar nisso, eu não tenho mesmo muito dinheiro, então você que vai ter que pagar, ta? – Puck disse, tentando fazer o outro sair dali de uma maneira mais sutil e ele realmente não tinha dinheiro, pois ficara ocupado com isso tudo e se esquecera de trabalhar.

Kurt franziu o cenho, a boca entreaberta em surpresa e então ele começou a rir.

Agora Puck não entendia mais nada, Santana sempre fazia um escândalo quando ele dizia que não podia pagar.

- Desculpa, é que foi engraçado... eu sei que sendo romântico, eu deveria ficar irritado, pois "os cavalheiros sempre pagam no primeiro encontro"**, mas não... eu sei que agir assim é tão não-você e o que você disse... isso sim eu esperava, então, não sei, eu comecei a rir...

- Muito estranho, você é muito estranho, cara... – Puck o olhava como se para um ET.

- Já ouvi muito isso e você também não é dos mais normais...

Eles continuaram nesse diálogo leve e descomprometido, até uma garçonete, a mesma loira, chegar para atendê-los. Kurt pediu, perguntando para um Puck agora encolhido e levemente desconfortável o que ia querer. Ela sorriu quando anotou os dois pedidos, dando a entender que eles formavam um belo casal. Kurt sorriu, isso era raro de ver, mas muito reconfortante., especialmente pelos olhares nada discretos de algumas mesas ao redor. E apenas reconhecer a existência disso, parece ter tornado visível para Noah também. Mordeu os lábios, temeroso e preocupado.

Um incômodo silêncio tomou os dois, que passaram a evitar o olhar um do outro.

Kurt já esperava por algo assim, apesar de evitar pensar nisso, mas e Puck? Suspirou, um desespero querendo tomar conta dele, era como se estivesse preso. Queria fugir, mas uma voz irritante continuava o desanimando, dizendo que sempre seria assim: quem se aproximasse dele estaria, na verdade, se aproximando de seus problemas, sujeitando-se a eles. _Ele não teria paz nunca, para ele, não seria simplesmente fácil..._

Ia tentar iniciar algum assunto aleatório, porem foi impedido antes de abrir a boca pela pergunta:

- Por que eles estão nos encarando?

- Eles sempre encaram, apenas ignore.

- Por... Oh! Como você aguenta isso? É o tempo todo assim? Eu quero dizer... – ele tentou consertar ao perceber que sua curiosidade fora um pouco rude, entretanto, foi cortado pelo tom acido.

- Eu já me acostumei. – "você também devia se quiser ficar por perto.", pensou em acrescentar, porém impediu-se, com medo da resposta que ouviria.

- Talvez você não precise... pelo menos não agora, nós poderíamos ir mais lá para o fundo, tem uma mesa ali, bem escondida e...seria mais confortável, não é? – olhou ansioso do outro para a mesa lá atrás.

Kurt apertou as mãos, irritado. Não queria se esconder, era muito cansativo, irritante e estúpido se esconder! Estava irritado agora, assim sendo não conseguiu segurar uma reposta:

- Claro, lá atrás, mas sabe onde seriamos invisíveis? Num bar gay, porque não vamos? Ah sim, aí você ficaria _desconfortável, _então é melhor mesmo me esconder lá no fundo!

- Kurt! – Puck arregalou os olhos, assustado. – Eu não quis dizer is...

- Oh, quis sim! Admita, só fala comigo as escondidas ou quando estamos sozinhos, sempre me evita quando em publico, pois seria dano demais para o resto da sua reputação... – soltou em tom rápido e quase alto, então parou, respirando fundo. Finalmente deixara escapar algo que já o incomodava há algum tempo, mas que preferia ignorar e percebeu-se fazendo muito isso, sua raiva aumentando.

E uma sensação ruim se misturou a ela, igual a que sentiu quando contara a Finn a sugestão que faria ao de todos fazerem duetos com Sam – e depois entre si – para ver quais vozes combinavam. E Finn o havia feito desistir da ideia porque se os jogadores descobrissem que os meninos iriam cantar com Kurt, não iam sobreviver, a reputação não iria sobreviver... A reputação deles, sempre a reputação!

Tudo bem, não é como se não soubesse da importância disso, até tentara conseguir alguma, participando das líderes... contudo, já deixara para lá ou não estava mais tão obcecado como antes, especialmente depois do caso da gravidez da Quinn. Afinal de que adiantava estar no topo e sozinho? Com todos tentando te derrubar ou usufruir de sua influência? Levantou-se, com as mãos espalmadas a sua frente na mesa.

- Eu entendo, Puck, e estou indo... Obrigado por me lembrar de que eu estava certo. – e ele tirou algumas notas do bolso, deixando-as na mesa para pagar a conta.

- O quê? Espera! Sobre o que está falando?

- Eu estava certo. Se eu fosse sair com alguém, teria de ser com alguém tão orgulhoso por estar fora do armário quanto eu. Ou pelo menos um que se importasse mais comigo do que com a opinião dos amiguinhos e sua preciosa reputação. – ele disse amargo, contendo a raiva para não gritar, mas falhando em manter a voz firme e em impedir os olhos de marejarem. – Adeus, Puck. – e desviou do outro, fazendo uma saída dramática perfeita, exceto por não ter tanto de atuação quanto queria, já que doía tanto.

Tão magoado e focado em seus sentimentos como estava, Kurt ignorou quando Puck o seguiu porta a fora, gritando por ele, e também nem notou os jogadores cercarem o outro pouco depois e nenhum parecia remotamente amigável.

_Continua..._

*Essa "garçonete de sempre" é a mesma que Artie diz que ta fim dele (para fazer ciúmes a Britt) no episódio 2x06: Never Benn Kissed.

** Essa frase entre aspas é a mesma que Quinn diz para Sam no episódio 2x04: Duets.

**N.a:** Não desistam! Eu vou até o fim! Espero que a discussão não tenha ficado tão estranha, no próximo, vocês talvez entendam esse melhor...

**E não esqueçam:**

_**A cada review que você não deixa, um autor morre! Ajude esta pobre autora a continuar vivendo e deixe seu review! Comente nas histórias, isto incentiva os autores a continuarem escrevendo...**_


	8. 7:Eu quero saber o q um relacionamento é

**Título: New Perspective**

**Autor: Ai Linna-chan.**

**Categoria: Slash M/M e menção a F/F**

**Advertências: Spoilers de alguns episódios da temporada 1**

**Resumo: Todos vemos as coisas ao nosso redor de forma diferente. Ainda assim, os encontros e reencontros com as pessoas podem mudar essa visão e abrir nossos olhos para uma nova maneira de ver, com uma nova perspectiva.**

N.a: Sim, o titulo do cap foi inspirada na música da Mariah Carey, "I want to know what love is". u.u. Não, dessa vez a fic não vai ter uma dedicação especial para alguém, esse cap é para todos que estão lendo e gostando fic, mesmo os silenciosos! Ele veio tão rápido pelo feriado e o fim do hiatus! \o/ Aproveitem!

**Capítulo 7: Eu quero saber o que um relacionamento de verdade é.**

A cada passo que dava, distanciando-se mais do Breadstix, o arrependimento crescia dentro de si. Okay, sair daquele jeito talvez fosse um pouco de exagero. Só um pouco, mas ele tinha todo o direito de estar irritado, certo? Certo.

Já estava chegando perto de seu carro e bufou, lembrando que fora ele quem trouxera Puck, sentiu a preocupação e culpa o preenchendo. Como o outro voltaria para casa? Ele vai dar um jeito... Tentou se convencer, todavia, deixou os ombros caírem, desistindo, quem ele estava querendo enganar? Não a si mesmo, com certeza.

Começou a fazer o caminho inverso e, sem querer, entreouviu dois garotos que conversavam e dirigiam-se com alguma pressa e animação para a mesma direção.

- Vamos, parece que vai dar em briga! Uns jogadores contra um cara fortão...

- Oh, ele vai ser massacrado! Eu tenho de ver isso! – disse o outro.

- Sei não, dizem que o cara é forte e luta muito bem... Vamos lá ver, acho que já tão fazendo aposta! – e eles correram dali.

Seguiu os dois, com um mau pressentimento.

J/P\\J/\\K

- Sorriam! – Kurt disse, deixando o flash atordoar as faces atônitas. – uhn... Acho melhor gravar também... Isso... agora, eu acho melhor vocês irem ou eu vou ligar para o pai de um de vocês e mostrar esse vídeo de vocês aqui, fazendo confusão na frente do Breadstix a essa hora da noite...

Kurt havia se postado na frente de Puck, depois dos jogadores terem conseguido derrubá-lo. Chegara na entrada do restaurante e achara uma rodinha de jogadores cercando o outro, por sorte, não fazia muito tempo que tinham partido para a parte física ou a situação estaria bem pior. Rapidamente, elaborara um plano e agora o estava pondo em prática, mesmo sob protestos de Puck:

- O que pensa estar fazendo? Sai daqui e me deixa acabar com eles!

- Você e que exército, príncipe encantado? Fique quieto como uma boa donzela indefesa e me deixa te tirar dessa, okay? – sussurrou de volta em tom sarcástico e impaciente e depois se virou para o real problema.

- Você não ta falando sério... Sobre essa historia de vídeo... – um disse, apesar de apreensivo.

- Isso mesmo. E quem acreditaria em alguém como você? – outro tomou mais coragem e revidou, com um tom de nojo na voz prepotente.

- Oh, não é preciso acreditar em "alguém como eu", tenho um vídeo, fotos, várias testemunhas e... – ele fez um gesto, mostrando primeiro o celular e depois todos a sua volta- ... uma funcionaria do próprio restaurante para comprovar minha historia, não é, Mina?

- Exato. – a loira que os atendera outrora se aproximara e postara-se ao lado do garoto, batendo com sua palma na de Kurt, a qual ele virara para isso.

- Vocês se conhecem? – perguntou um confuso.

- Não exatamente, a irmã dela estudou com a irmã da Quinn, que as apresentou a Mercedes, que me contou, então eu reconheci o sobrenome, e falei com ela antes de vir aqui. – Kurt lançou um olhar superior, perscrutando as expressões vazias e bocas entreabertas. – Mas chega de conversa, vocês vão embora ou um vai arriscar se dar muito mal pelos outros? Por que eu só vou ligar para um e o sortudo levará a culpa de tudo. O que vai ser? – com um sorriso de lado, quase maquiavélico, viu os jogadores começarem a se retirar.

- Deixa para lá, cara... – Azimio puxou Dave, que ainda estava parado lá, o rosto fechado e os punhos cerrados.

Quando notou o outro tentando tirá-lo dali, ameaçou antes de ir:

- Vejo os pombinhos na escola...

P...K...?

- Fique...quieto! – dizia Kurt enquanto tentava, com um pano, desinfetar o machucado no rosto do outro, que ficava desviando, até que finalmente conseguiu, recebendo um urro de dor de Puck.

- Isso dói!

- Se ficar quieto, não vai doer tanto... – ele tentava alcançar o ferimento de novo.

- Se não tivesse fugido daquele jeito, isso não teria acontecido... – reclamou baixo, fazendo Kurt baixar o pano irritado.

- Se não tivesse me irritado, eu não teria fugido. – cruzou os braços, procurando o olhar do outro com uma típica expressão de "estou certo".

Puck até abriu a boca, procurando algo para usar de argumento, inspirou, soltando o ar com força, sem saber o que dizer, até achar e erguendo o dedo, falar:

- Devíamos ter ido para um canto mais discreto...

- Se não queria ir, era só ter dito! (1) – Kurt revidou na hora, mas qual chance Puck tinha se lutava contra um especialista em combates verbais? Ambos ficaram em silêncio, como em comum acordo. O garoto aproveitou para arrumar um fio fora do lugar da franja, antes de erguer o pano e voltar a falar. – Agora fique quieto... isso pode arder... – ele mal encostou e Puck se encolheu todo, exageradamente, fechando os olhos com força, ao que o outro apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha e continuou.

Depois de algum tempo, Noah, já com um curativo na testa e o olho roxo um pouco melhor, disse devagar em tom baixo, encarando os próprios pés:

- Eu queria ir, sim... e estava indo tudo bem até eu agir feito um idiota... eu só... toda vez que eu começo a me divertir, acontece algo ou vem alguém para me lembrar que eu não mereço isso, que vão rir de mim se eu relaxar ou for legal... – ele desabafou, mordendo os lábios, e arriscando erguer o olhar para o outro.

- Okay, vamos conversar a sério, agora. – Kurt fechou a maleta de primeiros socorros e afastou-a um pouco de si na mesa de sua sala de estar. Apenas a luz da cozinha iluminava o local, lançando sombras no rosto do jovem, que ergueu o rosto, inclinando-o para o lado. – Eu não vou rir ou algo assim, também não prometo ser delicado. Vou ser sincero. Sabe que pode confiar em mim, não sabe?

Puck acenou que sim com a cabeça, coçando a nuca e remexendo-se no sofá, um pouco incomodado. Esticou as costas e respirou fundo, tentando relaxar, então arriscou voltar-se para o ser em pé a sua frente, percebendo que conseguia sem tanto receio como antes. Percebendo isso ou apenas cansado, Kurt voltou para seu lugar original no sofá, do lado dele, onde estivera cuidando dos machucados.

- Ta, eu quero saber, porque você acha que não merece se divertir e acha que não pode ser gentil com outros?

- Eu sou um badboy, eu tenho que ser duro para manter a imagem...

- E porque tem que manter a imagem? Vale a pena fazer isso? Pode parecer hipocrisia minha, mas quer saber? Eu me cansei dessa historia toda... eu digo, não me importaria de ser popular e tudo, mas prefiro ter isso que temos, essa segunda família no Glee. – Kurt percebeu-se sorrindo, nunca tinha parado para pensar muito nisso, talvez a tarefa do Sr. Schue tenha ajudado a esclarecer o que sentia em relação a todos. Ele estalou a língua voltando ao assunto da conversa - E se você é tão incrível assim, faz de tudo, enfrenta o que for e a todos, se isso é o que "badboy" significa, por que não pode fazer justamente o que mais quer?

- Eu não sei... não tinha pensado nisso, pelo menos não até ver como era legal lá no Glee, querer ficar lá sem ter que dizer que é com segundas intenções e não poder... é tudo tão complicado...

- Concordo...quando você acha que está ficando simples aí começa tudo de novo ou aparece um problema novo... Às vezes eu penso que deve ser assim mesmo, que não teria graça se não tivéssemos o que resolver, pelo que lutar, sabe? Aquela baboseira toda que os professores de biologia e filosofia ficam falando sobre evoluir e crescer, se adaptar e se fortalecer... algo assim...

- Nossa, você escuta mesmo o que eles dizem?

- Eu tenho que escutar! Para passar de ano, sabe? Ou não sugerem fazer isso lá na recuperação? – ele bufou, não estava mais tão irritado, mas exasperado. – E algumas coisas que eles dizem fazem sentido, sabe? Só algumas...

- Que seja. Para mim, até agora, só quem já fez algum sentido foi o Sr. Schue..

-Aham, ele acerta muito...mas não todas...

- Com certeza, não todas... – Puck concordou.

- Por quê? – Kurt disse com uma expressão distante e pensativa.

- Bem , ninguém acerta todas, talvez o House, mas ele ...

- Não, não isso. Por que é tão fácil conversamos assim, quando estamos apenas nós dois? E quando tem mais alguém, não conseguimos?

- Mas nós conversamos no Glee...

- Não... – Kurt virou-se para ele pela primeira vez desde que começaram aquela conversa, antes ficavam vagando o olhar para qualquer lugar menos um ao outro, mesmo estando tão próximos, com os ombros se tocando -...Você não fica tão relaxado... – continuou em tom baixo, reparando mais uma vez nos ombros e a expressão calma e um pouco confusa a sua frente. -...nem é tão sincero...

- Acho que... eu só... não me sinto ameaçado por você... não acho que vá me trair, talvez, no máximo, poderia contar algo para a Mercedes e ela para todo mundo, mas eu também falo demais às vezes... mas seria entre família... – ele deu de ombros, a cabeça pendendo em direção ao outro.

- Uhn... adoro quando você fica assim...

- Assim como?

- Falando... apenas dizendo coisas que nunca deve ter contado a ninguém... Mas eu ainda estou bravo com as que você diz sem pensar...

- Mas eu já pedi desculpas!

- Não, não pediu! Você disse que era um idiota, isso eu já sei, não se preocupe, muitos são, mas você não se desculpou... e pela sua cara, não acho que vá...

- Eu...

- Olha, Puck, quando você insistiu nisso, eu devia ter parado para pensar e fui precipitado ao não fazê-lo. Agora, eu acho que você devia pensar. Eu sou forte, Puck, mas não tanto quanto pareço ser. Vamos ficar num meio-termo, nenhum compromisso dos dois lados, quando estiver certo do que quer, pois eu preciso de pelo menos isso, você vem até mim e diz.- os olhos azuis-esverdeados eram penetrantes e envolventes, observando bem dentro dele.

Puck concordou com um aceno de cabeça, saindo do leve transe que aquela cachoeira de emoções estava criando. Vendo nenhuma manifestação verbal do outro, Kurt continuou:

- E não se preocupe, eu não sou uma dessas garotas ingênuas que acreditam poder mudar bad-boys como você, Puck. Essa não é minha intenção, acredito que uma boa influência até ajuda, mas você tem de mudar por você mesmo, aprendendo com suas experiências e erros. Isso se você quiser mudar, é claro. Porque se não partir de você não adianta...

- Eu não sei, Kurt... todos vivem dizendo que eu tenho de mudar! Isso só me irrita...

- Eu não quero... digo, eu gosto do seu jeito, sarcástico, meio bobo e divertido... eu também nem sou mais tão contra a sair com várias pessoas, eu mudei de opinião quanto a isso, sabe, porque ter experiências e momentos com alguém é muito bom. A parte ruim é quando não há respeito, quando se esquece que quem está ali com você é um ser humano, tão machucado, ou não, quanto você...

- Eu sei que são pessoas, mas nunca parei para pensar se eram como eu, se tinham problemas, pensando bem, era exatamente isso que eram para mim: só uma maneira de esquecer os problemas...

- Viu como falar sobre os problemas ajuda? É melhor da que ignorá-los, aí vira uma imensa bola de neve...

- Okay, isso foi muito tocante, mas eu tenho mais uma dúvida e acho que apenas você pode me ajudar... mesmo que ainda esteja irritado... e tenha pedido esse tempo... porque assim que planejar algo perfeito, eu vou te ter de volta.

- Ah vai, é? –o outro riu divertido, usando um tom levemente provocante. E depois desviando o olhar antes de continuar – Diga então, farei meu melhor para ajudar...

- Nós passamos por isso tudo, conversamos, rimos... Mas como vamos saber, com certeza, se temos química? – Puck perguntou fazendo bico e uma malfeita expressão de seriedade.

- Nós temos. – foi a resposta rápida e sem emoção de Kurt.

- Mas eu preciso ter certeza, não só eu, nós dois precisamos, de que vamos até o fim... um dia...

- Ah é isso então...Você só quer se pegar comigo... – Kurt voltou-se para ele erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Como pode pensar algo assim de mim? – ele disse de um jeito falsamente ofendido e depois beijou rápida e intensamente os lábios rosados, ao soltá-los, ouviu:

- Isso responde? – Kurt piscou, um pouco desnorteado.

- Mas eu deixo você pensar o que quiser... – Puck sorriu de lado, realmente divertido.

Então as risadas foram morrendo conforme Noah se aproximava, as pálpebras fechando devagar, as cabeças se inclinando de leve, cada uma para um lado até os lábios se encontrarem. E foi tão intenso que Kurt estava encontrando alguma dificuldade em manter o equilíbrio, mesmo sentado, buscou o que estivesse ao seu alcance como apoio, sua mão esquerda foi parar na nuca do outro, brincando com os fios ralos e espetados de lá. E a outra tateou até achar uma ponta da mesa, pois Puck estava avançando tanto que logo iriam cair deitados, porém Kurt estava sendo empurrado meio para o lado e cairia no chão, não no sofá, se não se segurasse.

E ele fez isso. Todavia, com a confusão de línguas e movimentos, sua mão ia deslizando, falhando em se manter firme, ela esbarrou, logo em seguida, em algo que o barulho alto e incômodo os separou, trazendo-os de volta para a realidade.

Kurt corou ainda mais, olhando para o outro, praticamente acima de si agora, o encarando de volta também paralisado, num segundo depois, quebrou o momento, saindo dali para ver o que caíra. Era a maleta de primeiros-socorros, abaixou-se, vendo-a apenas um pouco aberta e conferindo se tudo estava em intacto dentro, confirmando isso, levantou-se com o objeto fechado em suas mãos.

Outro barulho soou no aposento, fazendo Kurt pular em silencioso susto e quase derrubar a maleta uma segunda vez, e teria, se não fosse por Puck ter segurado com as duas mãos instintivamente.

- O que está havendo aqui? – o barulho era Burt e Carole que acordaram com o som, pois tinham o sono leve, ao contrário de Finn, o qual poderia continuar dormindo mesmo com uma bomba caindo do lado da sua cama. Isso talvez explicasse sua resistência a voz da Rachel.

O homem ergueu uma sobrancelha desconfiada para os dois garotos, com uma mão sobre a outra segurando o objeto. Ao notarem isso, Puck soltou-se e Kurt libertou suas mãos colocando a maleta no sofá.

- O que fazem acordados tão tarde? – perguntou Carole, com os olhos ainda estreitos de sono, bem, eles dormiam um pouco mais cedo que todos na casa, então não era realmente tão tarde assim, pelo menos para os padrões dos adolescentes.

Eles se entreolharam e Kurt suspirou, isso podia criar confusão para ambos, então ele disse algo que não era de todo mentira, mas também não chegava tão perto da verdade quanto devia:

- Eu estava cuidando dos machucados do Puck, eu devia a ele, nós saímos e uns idiotas nos perturbaram e ele me defendeu e se machucou, então...

- Você devia ver como ficou o outro...

Kurt voltou-se para Puck erguendo uma sobrancelha e querendo dizer "Não exagere.". Mesmo assim, parece que tudo deu certo e apesar de alguns olhares desconfiados de Burt para o jovem, ele agradeceu por ter defendido o filho e insistiu em dar carona até sua casa ao que foi educada e insistentemente recusado.

Puck foi embora, pegando seu carro que deixara lá, entretanto não antes de perguntar se Kurt podia levá-lo para a escola amanhã, pois sua mãe precisaria do carro, ao que recebeu um "tudo bem".

Decidiu acordar um pouquinho mais cedo já que chegara no quarto tão cansado que logo fora dormir, ao ponto de não ter decidido que roupa usaria para a aula no outro dia.

+.+*-.-

Lá estava Kurt naquele instante, tocando a campainha na casa dos Puckerman, lembrando da última vez que estivera ali(2), sorriu de leve, recordando a voz de Noah acompanhando "New Perspective" junto com o rádio. Ficou mudando de apoio de uma perna para a outra, tentando fazer o tempo passar mais rápido e ao mesmo tempo ignorar o leve nervosismo que o envolvia.

Usava algo bem básico e relativamente confortável, uma calça preta um pouco justa, uma camiseta branca macia de manga comprida por baixo de um terninho azul-marinho que usava aberto, não era bem o seu estilo, mas destacava seus olhos, então...

A porta abriu e uma garotinha o encarou lá de baixo com olhos curiosos, depois inclinou a cabeça e gritando para dentro da casa:

- Noah! A garota bonita(3) que você tá esperando chegou!

- Garota? – Kurt franziu o cenho para ela.

- Sim, é você, ne? Porque o maninho só acorda cedo para se arrumar assim se vai ver alguma garota bonita... – a menina explicou com tom de quem entendia do assunto.

- Oh. – Kurt sorriu, contendo o riso, especialmente quando Puck apareceu, com uma adorável expressão confusa.

- Do que você ta falando, menina? – Puck vinha do outro lado, vestindo uma jaqueta preta com detalhes em formato de chamas nas costas e mangas, parando ao ver o outro na porta. – Oi, Kurt, pode entrar, vou só terminar o café dessa pirralha aqui...

A "pirralha"mostrou a língua para o outro correndo para dentro da casa, rindo. O irmão a seguiu pouco depois, procurando por ela, Kurt entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si, ouvindo a voz do outro de algum ponto dizendo que ele podia "se fazer confortável" enquanto esperava.

Ele foi para sala, encontrando a garotinha sentada no chão, olhando para a TV.

- Seu irmão está procurando por você, sabia?

- Aham, mas ele sempre se esquece de procurar nos cantos mais óbvios! Eu sempre assisto desenho antes de ir pra aula... – ela pegou o controle, deixando o DVD continuar de onde parara.

- É, isso é bem o jeito dele... ei, isso é Hercules, da Disney? Não sei o porquê, mas sempre gostei desse filme... – ele comentou, com os olhos grudados na imagem.

- Você assiste desenhos? – perguntou a menina com curiosidade e surpresa.

- Alguns, às vezes... – ele deu de ombros – acho que todos deviam assistir de vez em quando... alguns ensinam coisas que ninguém devia esquecer... oh eu adoro essa cena! Sempre quis cantar essa música como um dueto com alguém...

- Mas você pode cantar sozinho, não pode?

- Sim... mas é meio triste, sabe? Mas mesmo assim... – ele se debruçou no parapeito da janela e começou a acompanhar a letra:

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment,_

_I guess I've already won that._

_No man is worth the aggravation -_

_That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

_**Se tem um prêmio para quem julga mal,**_

_**Eu acho que já ganhei esse.**_

_**Nenhum homem vale a irritação**_

_**Isso é historia antiga, já estive lá, já fiz isso!**_

Puck, o qual voltara para a cozinha e agora colocava o café-da-manhã na mesa, ouviu a música, apesar de não poder distinguir a voz, apenas assumia que a irmã aumentara o som do aparelho. Já assistira aquele desenho milhares de vezes com a garota e mesmo sem admitir se divertia um pouco e aquela musica tinha uma letra interessante, apesar de definitivamente não ser seu estilo. Acompanhou sem nem perceber:

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin',_

_He's the Earth and heaven to you._

_Try to keep it hidden,_

_Honey, we can see right through you._

_Girl, you can't conceal it,_

_we know how ya' feel and who you're thinking of._

_**Quem você pensa que engana,**_

_**Ele é a Terra e o paraíso para você.**_

_**Tente manter isso escondido,**_

_**Docinho, nós podemos ver bem através de você.**_

_**Garota, você não pode esconder,**_

_**Nós sabemos como você se sente e em quem você está pensando.**_

Kurt se virou, encarando o aposento, entretanto não parecia estar realmente vendo-o, pois já estava completamente envolto na atmosfera de uma apresentação:

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson..._

_It feels so good when you start out!_

_My head is screaming "Get a grip, girl!_

_Unless you're dying to cry your eyes out!" __Oh..._

_**Eu pensei que meu coração tinha aprendido a lição...**_

_**È tão gostoso no início!**_

_**Minha cabeça está gritando "Se controla, garota!**_

_**A não ser que esteja morrendo de vontade de chorar até perder os olhos" Oh...**_

Puck terminou de arrumar a mesa e seguiu em direção a sala para chamar a irmã, enquanto cantava baixo, dessa vez prestando mais atenção ao que dizia e ouvia:

_You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling._

_Baby, we're not buying, Hon, we saw ya' hit the ceiling!_

_Face it like a grown up - When 'ya gonna own up_

_That ya' got, got, got it bad!_

_**Você continua negando quem é e como se sente.**_

_**Baby, não estamos engolindo essa. Querida, vimos você alcançar o céu!**_

_**Encare isso como adulta – Quando vai admitir seu erro**_

_**Que você está perdidamente doente de amor.**_

Conforme se aproximava, ouviu uma voz se unir a sua, abafando a do desenho:

_No chance, no way, I won't say it no, no._

_Give up give in, check the grin - you're in love!_

_This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love.._

_**Sem chance, de maneira alguma, eu não direi, não, não.**_

_**Desista, ceda, olhe o sorriso – você esta apaixonada!**_

_**Essa cena não vai acontecer, não direi que estou apaixonada...**_

Ao vê-lo, Kurt parou e somente Puck cantou a próxima parte:

_You're doin' flips, read our lips, You're in love!_

_**Você esta dando saltos de alegria, leia nossos lábios, Você está apaixonada!**_

Logo se recuperou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e se inclinando de leve, balançando a cabeça em negação ao entoar as próximas linhas:

_You're way off base! I won't say it!_

_Get off my case! I won't say it!_

_**Você está muito errada! Eu não direi!**_

_**Não se intrometa! Eu não direi!**_

Puck se aproximou também, com um sorriso de lado, cantando:

_Girl, don't be proud, it's O.K. you're in love._

_**Garota, não seja orgulhosa, ta O.K. você está apaixonada.**_

E juntos melodiosamente terminaram:

_Oh... At least out loud... I won't say I'm in love!_

_**Oh... Pelo menos em voz alta... Não direi que estou apaixonada!**_

- Muito bom! – a garotinha batia palmas, entusiasmada, acordando os garotos do transe em que a canção os deixara.

Eles sorriram de volta de forma cúmplice antes de voltarem ao que faziam antes –bem, de volta para a vida real- e irem para a escola.

_Continua..._

(1)Se vocês já viram a Bela e a Fera da Disney, tantas vezes quanto eu, vocês já ouviram dialogo parecido. ^^

(2)Referência ao capítulo 2 dessa fic.

(3) Oh, eu não pude resistir! Adorava quando uma personagem dizia algo parecido em outra fic, "The Swetest Thing", da Yumi Sumeragi, direitos dela!

**N.a:** bem, a pedidos, eu tentei descrever mais as apresentações musicais e logo teremos Puck ciumento! (bem, não tão logo, mas virá!)

**N.a2:** Se chegaram até aqui, tenho uma surpresa para vocês! Eu adiantei um pouco os caps, então vou tentar postar semanalmente agora! Mas o fim ainda não está decidido, então ainda estou aceitando sugestões de músicas e tudo mais, sua opinião é muito importante para o prosseguimento da fic! ^^

Até sábado que vem! Será? Espero que sim! ¬¬'

**E não esqueçam:**

_**A cada review que você não deixa, um autor morre! Ajude esta pobre autora a continuar vivendo e deixe seu review! Comente nas histórias, isto incentiva os autores a continuarem escrevendo...**_


	9. Capítulo 8: Encurralados

**Título: New Perspective**

**Autor: Ai Linna-chan.**

**Categoria: Slash M/M e menção a F/F**

**Advertências: Spoilers de alguns episódios da temporada 1**

**Resumo: Todos vemos as coisas ao nosso redor de forma diferente. Ainda assim, os encontros e reencontros com as pessoas podem mudar essa visão e abrir nossos olhos para uma nova maneira de ver, com uma nova perspectiva.**

**N.a: **Bem, muitas emoções por aqui, para quem pediu mais Karofsky, aqui está.

**Capítulo 8: Encurralados**

A primeira pessoa que Puck viu depois de se despedir de Kurt na entrada não foi exatamente quem ele gostaria de ver, mas dizer que ele não devia estar esperado por algo assim seria estúpido. Por mais que desejasse ser deixado em paz, parecia ser esse conceito impossível no colégio McKinley.

- O que você quer agora, Karofsky? – ele perguntou, abrindo seu armário e fingindo procurar os livros para as aulas de hoje.

- Procurando a sua nova sombra para jogar uma raspadinha na cara. Incrível não ver os dois juntos agora, o que houve? Não agüentou a TPM do seu namoradinho? – e Dave parecia mais venenoso do que agressivo, como normalmente era.

- Do que você está falando? – se fez de desentendido, esperando que funcionasse como sempre, apesar de estar consciente de seu corpo ter tencionado e seus dedos se fechado com força, prendendo o metal frio da porta do armário.

- De você, andando para lá e para cá com o Hummel a tira-colo, indo ao Breadstix com ele, levando-o e indo para a casa dele, como ontem a noite mesmo. – Karofsky cruzou os braços, estufando um pouco tempo, mas diminuindo de leve o tom de voz, para somente eles se ouvirem.

- Ele só cuidou dos machucados que você e aqueles idiotas que se dizem meus colegas de time fizeram em mim! – respondeu por impulso, encarando o outro pela primeira vez e percebendo pelo sorriso vitorioso que não poderia mais usar a desculpa de "não sei do que está falando".

- E o resto? Ou Hummel está trabalhando como sua enfermeira pessoal?

- Eu não vou tanto assim, eu só o vejo no Glee, você faz parecer que eu vou lá todo dia!

- Voce vai, pare de ficar negando. – Dave pegou o celular e quase o enfiou na cara do outro, mostrando fotos de Puck na porta da casa dos Hummel, sendo recebido por Kurt ou se despedindo dele, todas com data e imagem clara o suficiente para distinguir quem estivesse nela.

- Eu... eu podia ta indo ver o Finn! Eles são meio-irmãos agora, estão morando na mesma casa! – Noah revidou, sua voz sem muita firmeza, estava difícil convencer até a si mesmo. – E por que você se importa, hein?

- Eu não me importo! – ele elevou a voz um pouco e depois olhou para os lados não tão discretamente quanto pensava ter feito. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos e abaixou a voz num tom e expressão ameaçadora. – Eu não, mas os outros jogadores sim. Eles já estão desconfiados com a ceninha de ontem. Vamos ver quantos vão acreditar nessa sua historinha de ir ver o Finn e quantos iam ver essas fotos e confirmar que temos mais de uma fadinha no grupo. – passou, esbarrando no ombro der um Puck engolindo em seco, satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Noah fechou o armário com muita força, ignorando os que se voltaram para ele e saindo dali, incerto do que fazer. Sem duvida queria continuar perto de Kurt, mas não havia pensado em como afetaria sua vida escolar e toda a imagem que passara anos construindo. Todavia isso era bem comum dele, já dissera antes, quando ansiava demais por algo, planejava mal, quando o fazia, para ter. Deixava apenas a situação seguir seu rumo, agindo somente se necessário para se dar bem.

Parecia que agora ele teria de agir e antes disso, decidir sobre qual caminho seguir. Podia muito bem aproveitar que Kurt já estava irritado e pedira um tempo para ele para desistir de... de... bem, de tudo aquilo que chamaram de relacionamento, ou realmente ter um, tomar o garoto para si. Nossa, não havia um meio termo? A escola não duraria tanto, mesmo com ele repetindo algumas matérias, e não era como se chovesse pretendentes para Kurt, o garoto poderia esperar um pouco, sim? Alguns anos e poderiam ter algo, de preferência, a quilômetros de Ohio.

É, isso parecia uma boa idéia.

K-P

Aparentemente, Kurt não pensava o mesmo.

- Vamos ver se eu entendi direito, você quer que eu espere um pouco mais, até o fim do colégio, para namorarmos abertamente e longe daqui, até aí eu entendi certo?

Puck fez que sim com a cabeça, parecendo ingenuamente esperançoso.

- Okay, mas, você quer que eu espere para você poder manter sua preciosa reputação de bad-boy e jogador pegador do colégio intacta?

-Bem, falando assim... – como Kurt sempre conseguia transformar suas idéias em algo ruim?

- Olha, Puckerman... – e Noah encolheu-se, fazia tempo que não ouvia seu sobrenome dito pelo outro, especialmente assim. - ... eu nunca pedi por isso, nunca pedi nem para sair por aí de mãos dadas comigo pelos corredores como qualquer casal pode fazer, porque eu sei como isso é difícil para qualquer um, principalmente nessa cidade estúpida! Agora, eu achei que eu valia a pena ou que pelo menos você sentisse algo impossível de resistir, como você fez parecer que sentia! Como fui estúpido! – Kurt soltou, tentando conter a voz e o choro ao mesmo tempo, ele não deixaria o outro ver o quanto o afetava, isso nunca. Antes de sair dali de vez, voltou para dizer. – E não ouse falar comigo de novo, a não ser o necessário para o Glee e o futebol, finja que eu não existo, que não se importa ou o que seja, já que é tão bom nisso!

Ainda encarou o rosto surpreso e levemente arrependido de Puck por alguns segundos, talvez lá no fundo, ansiando por um protesto quanto ao que dissera, mas as palavras nunca vieram. Ele apenas ficou lá, parado, sem saber como agir ou o que falar e Kurt correu, somente depois de sair do campo de visão do outro, chegando no banheiro usado apenas pelos do clube do coral. Fechou a porta atrás de si, encostando-se nela e ao perceber-se sozinho, deixando um lagrima escorrer e depois outra, acompanhada de um soluço, chorando sem conseguir evitar, gritou para o vazio:

- Idiota! Idiota! Idiota! – foi escorregando até sentar-se no chão, sem conseguir se importar tanto, poderia lavar depois, nada tão difícil de limpar quanto mancha de raspadinha de cereja. – Então por que eu gosto de você? Idiota! Idiota! Idiota! – sussurrou para si, mais magoado do que imaginaria poder ficar.

\P/\o/\P/

Conseguiu sair daquele banheiro completamente recuperado, bem, fisicamente, duas aulas depois, infelizmente em tempo para uma aula na qual Finn e Puck estariam, por sorte, Mercedes também estava e Kurt passou a aula colocando o assunto em dia. Que tipo de amigo ele era para deixar tanta fofoca acumular? Quando a aula acabou, ele se despediu dela e passou com dignidade e nariz empinado pela cadeira que Puck dividia com Finn, sem olha-los.

- Isso foi estranho... – Finn comentou para o outro, reconhecendo o modo diva de seu meio-irmão, que já há algum tempo não o usava.

- O que? – Puck ainda estava olhando pela porta por onde Kurt passara.

- Ele não falou com você e nem se sentaram juntos, como estavam fazendo ultimamente, agora eu sei o motivo disso. Mas eu não entendo, se vocês estão juntos, porque ele te ignorou a aula toda?

- Nós não estamos juntos... – respondeu meio irritado e por instinto. Depois percebeu. – De onde tirou essa idéia?

- Minha mãe comentou o que aconteceu ontem e o jeito que ela falou, até eu notei que ela pensava ter algo mais, estamos enganados?

A aula começou e Puck respirou aliviado, agradecendo, talvez pela primeira vez na vida, pela voz monótona do professor, porém o olhar confuso e preocupado do seu melhor amigo o deixou de mãos atadas. Seria bom contar para ele? Como reagiria? Ao contrario de Finn, ele aceitara e, na verdade, fora quem iniciara as investidas em Kurt ou fora ambos, nunca ficou muito claro.

Algum tempo depois, quando o professor passou uma tarefa para a turma fazer e entregar até o fim da aula. Puck aproveitou e desabafou aos sussurros para o outro. Se Finn não entendesse, então ele estava mesmo perdido, não sabia bem o que fazer agora, a opinião de seu melhor amigo poderia ajudar, não?

No momento em que contava sobre a conversa de hoje de manhã com Karofsky, ouviu a voz de Mercedes, interromper:

- Perái, o Karofsky tem o quê? Quantas fotos?

- Várias, eu não contei. – ele respondeu, pois duvidava que Kurt não tivesse contado tudo para a melhor amiga e também de que Finn guardaria segredo de sua namorada e Rachel falava demais. Franziu o cenho, sorrindo de leve por não sentir-se desconfortável com clube do Coral descobrindo. Família, não fora isso que o Sr. Schue dissera?

- Isso é muito estranho, sem falar de assustador, paparazzis eu até entendo quando se é famoso, mas não é o caso, então qual o interesse do Karofsky em vigiar o Kurt? – Rachel, que estava ao lado de Mercedes também se intrometeu.

- Vigiando? – Puck ergue as sobrancelhas e depois arregalou os olhos. – Voce tem razão! Para ele ter tantas fotos assim da casa do Kurt...

- ...Então ele está vigiando ele, dãã. – Rachel completou.

Todos se entreolharam com um olhar preocupado, apenas acordaram com o sinal indicando o fim da aula soando alto.

- Onde está o Kurt agora? – Finn perguntou.

- Ele têm dois tempos livres. – respondeu Mercedes. – É melhor avisarmos ele.

Todos concordaram e se dividiram para procurá-lo.

?K-K-K-K?

- Ei, homo! Temos que conversar! – Dave disse imperativo, puxando o garoto pelo braço e aproveitando o corredor vazio para empurrá-lo para dentro do vestiário do time de futebol sem delicadeza alguma, fechando a porta atrás de si e encarando olhos azul-esverdeados confusos e indignados.

_Continua..._


	10. Capítulo 9: Sentimentos Dramáticos

**Título: New Perspective**

**Autor: Ai Linna-chan.**

**Categoria: Slash M/M e menção a F/F**

**Advertências: Spoilers de alguns episódios da temporada 1**

**Resumo: Todos vemos as coisas ao nosso redor de forma diferente. Ainda assim, os encontros e reencontros com as pessoas podem mudar essa visão e abrir nossos olhos para uma nova maneira de ver, com uma nova perspectiva.**

**n.a:** Espero que gostem, silenciosos! Talvez tenha ficado um pouco sombrio demais, eu só não consigo resistir a esse tipo de drama... u.u. Acho que isso combina bem com todo o drama do epi que passou, o Prom Queen. *-*

**Capítulo 9: Sentimentos Dramáticos**

Como chegara a este ponto? Tudo isso era insano demais! Ano passado, tudo o que queria era paz e que Finn olhasse para ele, ou que um príncipe encantado como ele aparecesse. E o que conseguia? Nossa, devíamos _mesmo_ pensar antes de pedir algo, agora ele estava preso com dois sapos, metaforicamente falando, é claro, apesar de estarem mais para duas crianças crescidas e teimosas.

Ou era isso ou ele ouvira errado e desejava_ muito_ ter ouvido errado no momento.

O mundo não faria mais sentido se tivesse ouvido certo, em que realidade alternativa fora parar para ter acabado de ouvir uma declaração, muito estranha e atrapalhada de seu pertubador/perseguidor/bully oficial? Por que de todos os jogadores, Karofsky sempre fora o pior e sempre imaginava se havia um motivo por trás e ficava pensando, querendo saber o motivo de precisar passar por tudo aquilo nas mãos dele. Irônico, mas agora que sabia, preferia à sã e preciosa ignorância.

Nesse momento só podia encarar o outro e decerto sua cara confusa devia ser hilária, mas ninguém estava rindo, não, ninguém aparecia para dizer "brincadeira"; "Foi só um pegadinha"; "ou eu perdi uma aposta"; não quando se implorava para ouvir isso.

Pois, se você houve um baixo e assustado "Gosto de você", depois de toda uma chuva de palavras e frases incoerentes até então, e de quem sempre achou que preferia vê-lo morto ou que sempre fez da sua vida um inferno, não é possível reagir imediatamente ou mesmo acreditar.

Provavelmente alguns minutos de silêncio incômodo já se passaram, momentos nos quais Dave ficara encarando o chão e ele a figura grande e desajeitada, antes tão assustadora do jogador.

Todavia, não podiam continuar nesse estado contemplativo e estranho para sempre e quando Karofsky finalmente conseguiu erguer o rosto, foi para tentar um beijo, devia ser isso, por que mais alguém aproximaria tanto o rosto? Pensava Kurt com seu raciocínio ainda lento do choque, porém conseguiu reagir bem a tempo, impedindo o outro com uma mão no ombro dele e recuando o rosto, quase encostando no metal frio dos armários atrás de si.

Dave retraiu-se, mordendo os lábios e encarando o chão outra vez, mas ergueu logo, e todo ele ecoava a palavra "ferido".

- É o Puck, né? O que você viu nele? Ele não é tão diferente de mim! Ele já perturbou você antes, não faz nem um ano que ele te jogava na cacimba do lixo!

- Ele mudou, não só comigo, com todos, ele não faz isso desde...

- Desde que engravidou aquela líder de torcida?

- Desde que entrou para o Glee e isso também, eu sei o que ele fez, ele enfrentou isso... – nem sabia direito o que o levava a defender Puck, depois de tudo, percebia algum senso nas palavras de Karofsky, então por que não conseguia evitar dar uma justificativa? Explicar? Apenas conhecera tantos lados de Puck, não queria que pensassem que ele era só isso, que ainda era aquele garoto com tantos erros. Ele errara, todos erram, mas ele aprendeu algo com isso, ou estava aprendendo, poucos tinham tanta sorte. Oh sim, ele estava defendendo Puck, sem conseguir evitar. Nossa, estava tão ferrado.

- Enfrentou! Ele ainda tem alguma coisa, mesmo estando no Glee, ainda tem um resto de popularidade, _acha que ele desistiria disso tudo por você?_ – Dave precisava revidar de algum jeito e isso foi o melhor que conseguiu dizer, era sua melhor cartada para tirar Puck do pódio.

A frase ecoou no local e ele viu a expressão de Kurt se tornar mais profunda e obscura, sua boca entreaberta, com o lábio inferior tremendo um pouco e sua voz sair venenosa e forte, como quando era cercado e sabia estar perdido, porém continuava lutando, mesmo que apenas com palavras, mas diferente das outras vezes, não havia temor em seu olhar.

- E você iria? Você! Não seja hipócrita! Depois de tudo o que fez, acha que um gosto de você justifica e perdoa? Na verdade, eu nem ouvi um pedido de desculpas nisso tudo! Sabe o que mais? – e o olhar dele desviou para algum ponto atrás de Dave, onde devia estar à porta, para depois voltar para o ponto inicial, os assustados e envergonhados olhos caramelo. – Vocês dois só se importam com vocês mesmos... Se realmente gostassem de mim... não fariam eu me sentir desse jeito... – e o olhar dele flutuou de novo para o ponto mais atrás, se Dave tivesse se virado para olhar, teria visto um Puck parado lá, tão envergonhado e acuado quanto ele, mas ele não se moveu.

- Mas... sempre que te vejo... – Dave começou em tom fraco de voz e todo ele tremendo de leve. E ergueu o olhar, tanto desespero, tanto desejo contido, tanto sentimento para compartilhar e ninguém se importava, ninguém para ouvir. Até agora. - ...não sei como consigo evitar ou me conter... faz tanto tempo... desde que te vi... eu só quero fazer isso...

Dave foi, com todos os seus sentimentos junto, finalmente podendo soltá-los. As mãos longas e pálidas, tentando pará-lo novamente não eram nada, conseguiu vencer a força delas com facilidade, usando seu corpo para imprensar o outro contra os armários, empurrando pelos ombros com mais esforço do que o necessário. Não fora por mal, fora por puro anseio e desespero em tomar os lábios finos, mesmo tão de leve, mesmo que por tão pouco tempo, apenas para confirmar que era aquilo que vinha desejando e sempre o seria. Não dava para voltar atrás depois de ter aquela boca na sua, era viciante demais, era mais do que podia imaginar ou descrever em palavras. Faria de tudo por mais.

E essa era uma decisão impensada e impulsiva, mas era sua e estava tomada.

E mesmo sendo afastado daquela boca antes de ter o suficiente, apesar de duvidar que algum dia seria suficiente, aquela porta dentro de si, na qual prendera tudo envolvendo Kurt, havia sido arrombada e feita em pedaços.

Dave ainda estava um pouco fora de sintonia com o beijo, então demorou um pouco para perceber ter sido Puck quem o afastara, vindo sabe-se lá de onde e agora estava gritando algo para si, palavras nada gentis podia supor, mesmo sem conseguir prender a atenção o suficiente para compreender.

Então, um barulho abafado, meio alto, como o de um saco pesado cheio de batatas caindo no chão se fez ouvir e os dois se viraram em direção dele.

Kurt havia escorregado pelos armários até cair deselegante no chão, como uma boneca de trapos jogada desleixadamente na cama. Sua cabeça pendia de leve, entre levantar e cair de vez pelo ombro, como se fosse pesada demais para o pescoço.

Puck agiu primeiro, Dave estava ainda muito confuso para tanto. Abaixando-se, ficou no mesmo nível do garoto, erguendo-lhe o rosto para encontrar olhos desfocados piscando para si, quase tontos, como alguém com muito sono se recusando a dormir.

- Ei, Kurt, tudo bem?

Nada. O garoto nem parecia ter ouvido, a única reação foi um movimento desajeitado da cabeça em sua direção, este o fez, ao tentar segurá-la melhor, agarrar os cabelos castanhos. Sua mão deslizou por eles por instinto, chegando perto da nuca e sentindo-os molhados, trouxe-a de volta, estranhando a sensação, não parecia água, era mais denso, era...

- Sangue! Você esta sangrando, Kurt! – ele trouxe o garoto para perto, deixando a cabeça aninhar-se em seu ombro, para poder olhar a nuca, vendo o cabelo ao redor escurecendo e um filete começar a descer o pescoço claro para macular a blusa branca logo abaixo, pois ele tirara o terninho azul-marinho algumas aulas antes, guardando-o no próprio armário.

Dave arregalou os olhos, sua boca aberta em descrença, as peças se juntando em sua cabeça sem poder evitar, todos apontando para uma direção: ele fizera isso, ele machucara Kurt.

E o olhar de Noah para si não ajudava em nada, apenas aumentava a sensação ruim na boca de seu estômago, entretanto essa era intenção decerto.

Apenas ficou ali, paralisado, temeroso demais de que um movimento seu piorasse tudo, se fosse possível. Seguiu Puck somente com o olhar, observando-o pegar Kurt nos braços, a cabeça debaixo do pescoço forte, onde os braços haviam se prendido tão fragilmente.

Apenas moveu-se quando eles saíram do vestiário, vendo todos os olhares do McKinley o imitarem e não foi o primeiro a abrir a boca em espanto soltando um grito mudo, mas foi o único a querer fazer algo e se conter de imediato quando Kurt finalmente fechou os olhos. O corpo todo relaxou e perdeu o resto da força, os braços se soltaram de onde se seguravam, e a cabeça pendeu junto deles, deixando no chão uma trilha fraca de pingos de sangue cair dos cabelos sujos.

Puck conseguiu manejar o outro em seus braços, mas não seria por muito tempo, portanto apressara o passo, seguindo o quanto antes para enfermaria. Assim, ele não precisava se preocupar com os olhares, não por enquanto, porque no momento tinha uma missão e estava focado nela. Karofsky não tinha tanta sorte e por deveria? Fora sua culpa isso tudo ter acontecido, certo?

Então ele não devia estar sentindo apenas uma profunda culpa? Por que somado a isso havia também algum aíivio e muita preocupação? Também não conseguia evitar a grande vontade de gritar, sair dali, ou apenas fazer todos pararem de encará-lo depois dos dois terem sumido ao virar no corredor. Eles não tinham nada melhor para fazer? Oh, quem estava querendo enganar? Mesmo que tivessem, quem ia ignorar e respeitar?

_Afinal, quem resistia a ver algum drama, ainda mais o dos outros?_

_Continua..._


	11. Capítulo 10: Karofsky: Explicações

**Título: New Perspective**

**Autor: Ai Linna-chan.**

**Categoria: Slash M/M e menção a F/F**

**Advertências: Spoilers de alguns episódios da temporada 1**

**Resumo: Todos vemos as coisas ao nosso redor de forma diferente. Ainda assim, os encontros e reencontros com as pessoas podem mudar essa visão e abrir nossos olhos para uma nova maneira de ver, com uma nova perspectiva.**

**n.a:** Estive muito ocupada ultimamente, mas agora que estou mais livre, creio que a fic andará mais rapidamente. Capitulo dedicado ao Yuri Franco que quase teve a mensagem com sua review perdida na minha louca caixa de email u.u´. Mais algumas surpresinhas aqui, espero que gostem!

**Capítulo 10: Karofsky: Explicações**

Piscou várias vezes para que, onde quer que estivesse, entrasse em foco. Logo reconhecia as formas brancas e estilosas do próprio quarto. Kurt franziu o cenho tentando imaginar como chegara lá e por que. Aos poucos, tudo foi voltando e sua cabeça começou a latejar, tentou mover-se, incomodado, porém percebeu-se impedido por algo. Olhou para baixo e viu sua mão presa frouxamente entre outra maior, a de Puck por sobre a sua, descobriu ao seguir com o olhar.

O movimento acordara o outro, o qual agora se remexia de leve na poltrona do lado da cama. Abria os orbes devagar primeiro e depois de focalizar direito Kurt o encarando de volta, ergueu-se num pulo, gritando porta a fora:

- Ele acordou! Ele acordou!

Puck estava sorrindo ao voltar-se para Kurt, dando alguns passos em sua direção, parando ao chegar na borda da cama, em dúvida se podia se aproximar. Ficaram se encarando até Burt e Finn entrarem afobados no quarto.

- Tudo bem, filho? Como está se sentindo?

- É, a enfermeira disse que você parecia bem, mas que era para esperar você acordar e ver se precisaria de um médico. – Finn falou, com uma expressão pensativa de quem tentava lembrar-se de algo.

- Ah, você vai ver um sim, com certeza, a enfermeira precisou dar alguns pontos, meu deus! É claro que você vai num médico ver se não ficou alguma sequela ou...

- Se acalme, pai. – Kurt não conseguia impedir os cantos da boca de curvarem para cima, divertido. – Alguém pode me explicar o que aconteceu e como vim parar aqui?

- Bem, Karofsky foi suspenso por uma semana. – Finn disse.

- E foi muito bem feito, até a Sue estava protestando e pedindo pela expulsão dele! – Puck completou.

- Eu também reclamei com o diretor, mas ele disse que apelaram para o Conselho Escolar, alegando ter sido um acidente, tá, sei... – Burt bateu o punho fechado na palma da mão, com o maxilar tenso por tentar se conter. Kurt tocou o punho fechado com a ponta dos dedos, ainda com alguma dificuldade em se mexer, porém só esse simples gesto foi o suficiente para fazer o corpo todo do pai relaxar. Soltando o ar dos pulmões, ele continuou. – Mas quanto a ter chegado aqui, vamos dizer que o Sr. Puckerman foi muito insistente em carregá-lo até seu quarto, nos braços, sabe? – ele voltou seu olhar pesado para o garoto, o qual tentou não se encolher, engolindo em seco ao encarar de volta.

-Ah, também foi o Puck quem te levou até a enfermaria. _Carregado nos braços. Na frente de todos. _E os que não estavam lá nos corredores, viram depois, pois alguém gravou e colocou no blog do Jacob. – Finn disse, também um pouco desconfiado.

Os olhos de Kurt estavam quase saltando das órbitas e a pouca cor havia se esvaído de seu rosto, estava considerando seriamente retornar para seu estado anterior de desmaio, como voltaria para a escola depois disso? Mesmo sem Karofsky, tinha certeza de que as piadinhas, raspadinhas na cara e o resto só piorariam.

Carole apareceu bem na hora, livrando tanto Kurt quanto Puck de darem alguma explicação, ela bateu de leve na porta aberta, chamando a atenção de todos:

- Tem alguém na porta querendo falar com você querido e com o Kurt também. – ela olhou de Burt para o garoto na cama, ambos com expressões curiosas e confusas.

- Quem é?

- Os Karofsky, pai e filho.

Um silênciose fez antes de todos começarem a falar ao mesmo tempo. Muitos protestos e gritos até Kurt conseguir calá-los:

- Já chega! Ficar discutindo vai ajudar no quê! –ele afastou os cobertores de si, levantando-se num pulo e perdendo de leve o equilíbrio pela ação brusca, sendo amparado pelos braços de Noah. Olhou para cima por algum tempo, antes de soltar-se rápido, como se tivesse levado um choque e se recompôs, percebendo-se ainda com as roupas da escola, exceto a camisa que fora trocada por Carole ou seu pai, esperava. Olhou o relógio. Era pouco antes do jantar, então ele não apagara por tanto tempo. –Vamos ser civilizados e educados e ver o que eles têm a dizer em defesa própria. – já estava na porta nesse ponto e antes de desaparecer por ela, convidando os outros a segui-lo, teve de terminar. – E também, eu estou um pouco curioso.

K x H x P =?

Com todos sentados na sala, reunidos nos sofás e poltronas em grupos, Paul Karofsky, começou:

- Eu, em nome de minha família e de meu filho, quero dizer que sentimos muito pelo ocorrido. Dave não tinha intenção de machucar seu filho, ele pode ser rude às vezes, mas não faria mal a uma mosca e eu peço desculpas por qualquer dano. E meu filho quer fazer o mesmo, certo, Dave? – ele pôs uma mão no ombro do filho, indicando com a cabeça para ele agir.

E só pelo olhar trocado por eles, Puck e Kurt sabiam que não havia sido tudo contado, pelo menos o motivo de estarem naquele vestiário não fora mencionado, o beijo e tudo mais ainda era um segredo para o Karofsky mais velho.

Dave levantou-se e ficou mudando o peso de um pé para outro, torcendo as mãos, seu olhar fixo em Kurt ao entreabrir os lábios, sabendo ter todos focados em si.

-Eu... eu... – sabia que devia se desculpar, queria fazer isso, só não achava possível ser da maneira certa com todos olhando. Então o que disse foi. -... Posso falar com você, a sós?

-Nem pensar! Não viu como terminou da última vez? – Puck interrompeu em protesto na hora, já desistindo de se conter.

- Eu posso responder por mim mesmo, Puckerman. – Kurt revidou antes de mais alguém se intrometer, calando o outro, fazendo-o sentar-se acuado, como um cachorro punido por seu adestrador. – E não acho que isso seja uma boa idéia, Karofsky, você meio que me assusta...

- Eu não... não foi de propósito... me deixa explicar! – Dave respondeu de pronto, as palavras do outro o perturbando mais do que ousava admitir.

- Talvez você devesse dar uma chance ao rapaz de se explicar, querido... – Carole pediu, com uma voz calma e gentil.

- Afinal, foi você quem disse aquilo tudo sobre como era educado ouvir o que tinham a dizer, filho. - Burt continuou, vendo pelo olhar que Kurt começara a ceder. – Mas, se for tentar alguma gracinha debaixo do meu teto, eu não me responsabilizo por sua segurança quando eu souber...

-N-não! – ele engoliu em seco discretamente, sucedendo em parecer inabalado, apesar do olhar fixo na forma grande e assustadora de Burt Hummel. – Não é como se eu fosse estúpido de fazer algo com todos aqui... digo, eu não vou fazer nada, ta? - e finalmente conseguiu desviar para focalizar Kurt. - ... _por favor..._

Ele piscou, parecia indiferente a ser, pela enésima vez agora, o centro das atenções, e concordou com um aceno de cabeça, erguendo-se, indicando que o seguisse e Dave o fez de imediato.

Chegaram à cozinha, nem tão longe, nem tão perto, sem portas, mas também sem possibilidade de serem ouvidos por quem estava na sala. Kurt cruzou os braços, parando de frente para o outro, encostando-se na mesa e esperando.

Levou alguns minutos para Dave se dar conta de que ele deveria começar ou não haveria conversa alguma. Resolveu assim, ir direto ao ponto:

- Me desculpe. – fazia tempo que não dizia aquilo com tanto arrependimento sincero por suas ações. Soou estranha em sua boca e precisou de alguns segundos, nos quais as palavras ecoaram pelos cantos, atraindo o olhar azul-esverdeado para si. – Eu sei que de qualquer jeito que tente explicar vai apenas soar como se eu estivesse querendo passar a culpa para os outros ou tirar a minha. Eu só... eu não pensei, eu usei muita força sem perceber, você não é um dos jogadores, não poderia aguentar o mesmo impacto... não que você seja fraco... você não é, você é forte e... – ele teve de parar para recuperar o fôlego e pôr os pensamentos em ordem.

- Bem esse foi o pedido de desculpas mais estranho que eu já recebi, não que eu tenha recebido tantos, mas foi razoável... – Kurt aproveitou o silêncio para dizer, tentando conter um sorriso e uma risada.

- Isso é bom?

- Pode-se dizer que é bem perto de bom.

- Eu não sou muito bom falando... mas é verdade, eu realmente sinto muito...

- Desculpas aceitas então! Ah, não me olhe assim, eu sou meio dramático, mas sei ser sensato. Você pediu desculpas, soa sincero, assim sendo... vem, vamos voltar e acalmar os ânimos lá fora... –ele deu um passo e foi impedido por um toque leve no ombro, logo afastado para não assustar o soprano. – O que foi?

- E sobre o resto? Você ainda mantém o que disse sobre não sentir o mesmo?

- Sim, porque seria diferente? – ele disse de pronto. Não gostava de mentir ou ficar enrolando, especialmente tratando-se de sentimentos. Todavia, o que Dave esperava? Que a pancada o fizera se apaixonar por ele? Ou apagara sua memória como numa novela mexicana?

- Tem razão, mas agora eu tenho uma proposta.

- Ah, você tem? Qual?

- Me dê uma chance.

_Continua..._


	12. Capítulo 11: Odeio que você me ame

**N.a: **Olá... eh, eu provavelmente devo algumas explicações sobre o hiatus q se abateu sobre essa fic (e Almost Alice), eu digo Hiatus, mas num quis oficializar, pq sempre quis voltar a essa fic... Dentre os motivos, digo (e estou sendo bem honesta aqui): a falta de comentários (q incentiva vc a escrever em momentos de bloqueio), as duas novas temporadas de glee (q trouxeram Klaine e Kurtofsky q me fisgaram profundamente) e msm o quão ocupada eu tenho estado. Aqui eu comento o que já disse em PM p/ MomoInes, motivo desse cap que é dedicado à ela; posso continuar (talvez mais lentamente, mas sim), especialmente se souber q tem pelo menos uma pessoa lendo (pq se num tiver, fica mais difícil se empolgar a fazer mais rápido)... Eu vou reler a fic... e aceito sugestões para as caps futuros. De novo, repito: **eu não vou desistir da fic, eu escreverei até o fim, msm q demore.**

Dizendo isso, espero q gostem do capítulo, quem quer q esteja aí lendo. ^^

**Capítulo 11: Odeio que você me ame.**

Kurt respirou com certa dificuldade, encarando o chão, quando Dave e Puck começaram a discutir - pela milésima vez- depois da apresentação do primeiro. Por sua cabeça, passou as imagens dos dois, em diferentes momentos, mas dizendo praticamente o mesmo: "me deixe te conquistar". Lembrava de quando, há duas semanas, Dave pedira por uma chance, tendo Puck, no dia anterior a isso dito algo parecido, algo como: quando eu tiver algo perfeito pronto, vou te ter de volta.

E era nisso que tinha dado ouvi-los! Aqueles idiotas! Ergueu-se de seu lugar na fileira da frente na sala do coral, mas ninguém pareceu notar, então simplesmente passou pelos garotos discutindo, com Sr. Schue tentando acalmá-los, e saiu da sala.

Continuou pelo corredor, andando normalmente e percebendo seu peito se apertar de uma maneira familiar, passou a dirigir-se para onde pudesse lamentar-se em paz. Quando ia dobrar, viu pelo canto do olho, todas as meninas do coral, saindo também, uma apontou para si e elas começaram a correr em sua direção, arregalou os olhos, apressando o passo, estava quase chegando ao seu destino e, antes disso, olhou para trás. Em choque, viu-as a poucos metros de distância e, mais longe, Puck e Dave. Agora sim, correu e entrou no banheiro usado apenas por eles, em geral, para limpar a raspadinha do rosto.

- Deixa a gente entrar, Kurt! – ouviu Rachel dizer.

- Eles já estão vindo, se não abrir logo, vão saber onde você tá... – Quinn explicou.

- Só queremos ajudar... – Tina tentou.

- Abre essa porta já, garoto! – Mercedes disse em tom imperativo.

Kurt suspirou, revirando os olhos e abrindo a porta, puxando-as rápido e fechando novamente. Encostou-se a madeira, pedindo silêncio e apurando os ouvidos, algum tempo depois deu-se por satisfeito e virou-se para elas, estavam a salvo, ouvira os garotos falando e passando direto por onde estavam.

- Você vai nos contar tudo agora, certo, garoto? – Mercedes cruzou os braços e podia ver que por trás do jeito indiferente dela havia algum sentimento parecido com o de ter sido traída.

Ele desviou o olhar e respirou fundo, devia ter feito isso antes, quem sabe não teria ajudado? Começou a explicar e contar tudo o que acontecera desde a tarefa de Alice no País das Maravilhas, passando também por Karofsky e relatando própria e detalhadamente o evento do desmaio. Bem, não parecia mais que Dave estava escondendo, pelo menos não dos do coral depois daquela apresentação tocante de agora há pouco.

Vinha assim a parte mais complicada, falar sobre os acontecimentos depois do pedido de Karofsky, tentando disfarçar o embaraço, começou:

-Dave me pediu uma chance e...

-Ele o quê!? – todas gritaram juntas, interrompendo-o.

-Uhn, não precisam gritar! Ele... ele pediu para me conquistar... assim como... assim como Puck tinha dito que faria algum tempo antes...

-Mas...

- Uhn, não interrompam, apenas escutem com atenção, acho que vou mesmo precisar de uns conselhos de minhas amigas depois, okay? – ele começara num tom irritado, terminando num pedido humilde e calando assim todas, até Santana.

- Como vocês sabem, no outro dia, o Glee começou com a apresentação da Quinn...

-FLASHBACK ON-

_Uh uh uh ohh yeah_

_I never needed you to be strong_

_I never needed you to be pointing out my wrongs_

_I never needed pain_

_I never needed strain_

_My love for you was strong enough you should have known_

_**Uh uh uh ohh yeah**_

_**Nunca precisei de você pra ser forte**_

_**Nunca precisei de você pra apontar meus erros**_

_**Nunca precisei de dor**_

_**Nunca precisei de pressão**_

_**Meu amor por você era forte o suficiente você deveria saber**_

Quinn provavelmente estava passando tempo demais com Mercedes, pois sua apresentação e agudos estavam ainda mais trabalhados do que na apresentação de "It's a Man's, Man's, Man's World"*

_I never needed you for judgement_

_I never needed you to question what I spent_

_I never asked for help_

_I take care of myself_

_I don't know why you think you got a hold on me_

_**Nunca precisei dos seus julgamentos**_

_**Nunca precisei de você questionando quanto eu gasto**_

_**Eu nunca pedi sua ajuda**_

_**Eu tomo conta de mim mesma**_

_**Eu não sei porque você acha que precisa me controlar**_

Ela sorria de leve, conforme se aproximava, as letras deslizando por sua língua suavemente. Lembrando de porquê escolhera a música, como explicara antes de começar a cantá-la, sua mãe ouvira um dia desses e um sorriso pequeno brotara no rosto dela. Nossa, desde muito não via um sorriso sincero assim.

_And it's a little late for conversations_

_There isn't anything for you to say_

_And my eyes hurt, hands shiver_

_So look at me and listen to me_

_**É um pouco tarde pra conversar**_

_**Não há nada para você dizer**_

_**E meus olhos doem, minhas mãos tremem**_

_**Então olhe pra mim e me escute**_

Movimentou-se como se estivesse se contorcendo, livrando-se de algo ruim e doloroso, pois realmente queria acreditar que só coisas novas e boas viriam neste ano. Deixou as lembranças do rosto de sua mãe ao voltar da última reunião para confirmar o divórcio, esvoaçarem junto com as letras. Uhn, nem sabia o quanto precisava disso.

_Because_

_I don't want to stay another minute_

_I don't want you to say a single word_

_Hush, hush_

_Hush, hush_

_There is no other way_

_I get the final say_

_**Porque**_

_**Eu não quero ficar mais nem um minuto**_

_**Eu não quero que você diga nenhuma palavra**_

_**Fique calado, fique calado**_

_**Fique calado, fique calado**_

_**Não existe outra maneira**_

_**Eu fico com a palavra final**_

_Because_

_I don't want to do these any longer_

_I don't want you_

_There's nothing left to say_

_Hush, hush_

_Hush, hush_

_I've already spoken_

_Our love is broken_

_Baby_

_Hush hush_

_**Porque**_

_**Eu não quero fazer isso mais**_

_**Eu não te quero**_

_**Não há nada mais para dizer**_

_**Fique calado, fique calado**_

_**Fique calado, fique calado**_

_**Eu já falei**_

_**Nosso amor está quebrado**_

_**Querido**_

_**Fique calado, fique calado**_

Não pôde deixar de pensar em Puck ao ir desde a nota mais alta no começo até silenciar-se e, no centro, mover-se numa dança de mesmo ritmo ao fim da estrofe. Chegara a odiar o garoto por ter quase destruído sua vida e agora todo aquele drama parecia tão distante, como se nem tivesse sido com ela, como um sonho, não ruim, mas sufocante e aterrorizante.

_I'm sorry for the way I let go_

_Of everything I wanted when you came along_

_But I am never beaten_

_Broken, not defeated_

_I know next to you is not where I belong_

_**Me desculpe pelo modo com que abandono**_

_**Ou por tudo que eu quis quando você veio**_

_**Mas eu nunca apanho**_

_**Caída, não derrotada**_

_**Sei que não é ao seu lado o meu lugar**_

As duas estavam se reerguendo e recuperando, direto de volta ao topo e seria tão difícil tirá-las de lá de novo quando se estabelecessem!

Sorriu, vendo seus companheiros assobiando, empolgados com o show.

_Because_

_I don't want to do this any longer_

_I don't want you_

_There's nothing left to say_

_Hush hush_

_Hush hush_

_I've already spoken_

_Our love is broken_

_Baby_

_Hush hush_

_**Porque**_

_**Eu não quero fazer isso mais**_

_**Eu não te quero**_

_**Não há nada mais para dizer**_

_**Fique calado, fique calado**_

_**Fique calado, fique calado**_

_**Eu já falei**_

_**Nosso amor está quebrado**_

_**Querido**_

_**Fique calado, fique calado**_

_Yeahhhhhhhhh_

_Hush hush_

_Hush hush_

_**Yeahhhhhhhhh**_

_**Fique calado, fique calado**_

_**Fique calado, fique calado**_

_I've already spoken_

_Our love is broken_

_Baby_

_Hush hush_

_**Eu já falei**_

_**Nosso amor está quebrado**_

_**Querido**_

_**Fique calado, fique calado**_

Ela terminou e fez uma reverência simples e depois uma mais graciosa, quase como de balé indo sentar-se em seguida, em meio a aplausos, batendo com a palma da mão na de Mercedes antes.

-Maravilhoso, gente, muito bom mesmo. Parece que só faltam agora o Kurt e o Puck, certo? – os dois acenaram para o professor, um de cada lado do aposento, e Will franziu o cenho para isso, pois notara como a tarefa anterior os aproximara. Talvez a nova tarefa viera mesmo em boa hora. – Okay, enquanto o número deles não vem, eu tive uma ideia para mantê-los ocupados. – ele foi até a lousa e escreveu: "Hate you songs" em inglês. – Alguém sabe dizer que novo tipo de musicas são chamadas assim? Sim, Mercedes?

- São músicas que recentemente vem crescendo em número e o tema é basicamente o mesmo, dizer "te odeio" de várias formas para alguém.**

- Isso mesmo. Agora, preparem-se, eu quero que se juntem com quem mais detestem ou que não vão muito com a cara e... prestem atenção, vocês cantarão... músicas de ódio.

- A treinadora Sylvester já não fez algo parecido?*** - Perguntou Tina.

- Aham. Mas Sr. Schue, como isso vai ajudar? – Mercedes fez se ouvir em meio aos comentários do resto do clube.

- Eu já ia dizer. Esse tipo de sentimento ruim precisa ser convertido em algo positivo, ser expressado. Se ficar guardado só vai crescer e te consumir. Além de que, falar sobre isso ajuda a esclarecer o que se sente para você e para o outro, o que pode levar a uma superação desses sentimentos ruins.

- Por que isso agora? A tarefa da família não foi para algo assim? – Quinn se fez ouvir.

- Sim, mas, mesmo com ela, parece que o problema ainda não está completamente sanado. Ainda há aqueles que não se falam e os com rivalidades, além do que, vocês precisam acolher o Sam...

- Mas, ...? – Sam ergueu o braço, um pouco intimidado, continuando ao ter o consentimento do professor. – Essa tarefa... eu mal cheguei e eles ainda nem me conhecem, como podem já me odiar para cantar uma música dessas?

Will abriu a boca, pego de surpresa pela pergunta, mas se recuperou logo:

-Bem, assim, é melhor que você fique com alguém para explicar e te acompanhar entre as duplas, para poder conhecer e talvez até ajudar com os problemas entre seus novos colegas. Tudo certo? Quinn, você se oferece para ajudar o Sam? Ótimo. Agora, espalhem-se, pessoal, em duplas! Se já tiverem algo em mente, vamos ouvir!

Kurt olhou ao redor, não estava irritado com ninguém em particular, bem, apenas um: Puck. Ainda havia resquícios do sentimento que estava tentando desaparecer desde que ouvira as palavras dele e somado a isso tem o Karofsky com todo aquele drama, aliás, parte disto influenciara nessa diminuição da raiva por Noah. Procurou o garoto, quando de repente, lá estava ele sentando ao seu lado, erguendo as sobrancelhas sugestivo:

- Vamos, eu sei que você ainda não me deu perdão total, parece que essa tarefa é um sinal para você dar para mim... – e ele sorriu de lado com o próprio trocadilho.

- Oh, me matem agora... – Kurt sussurrou, revirando os olhos e erguendo-se, chamando atenção do professor- Sr. Schue? Eu já tenho algo pronto. Posso?

- Claro! Maravilha! Com quem fará? – perguntou, vendo o garoto tirar duas partituras de uma pasta roxa com capa customizada.

- Com Puck. – e entregou uma para o garoto sentado perto de si.

Quando todos foram avisados, observando-os no centro enquanto permaneciam nos vários cantos, espalhados pela sala, Kurt fez um gesto indicando que o pianista e a banda podiam começar.

_Once upon a time_

_We swore not to say goodbye_

_Somethings got a hold of us and we changed_

_Then you sat alone in pride_

_And I sat at home and cried_

_How'd our fairytale just end up this way_

_**Era uma vez um tempo**_

_**em que juramos nunca dizer adeus**_

_**Algumas coisas aconteceram conosco e nós mudamos**_

_**Então você sentou-se sozinho com seu orgulho**_

_**E eu sentei em casa e chorei**_

_**Como nosso conto de fadas pode terminar dessa forma?**_

Kurt começou cantando, sua voz ajustada ao ritmo lento, o tom suave. Puck tentou continuar na próxima estrofe como o outro fazia, mas ele sentia que soava meio estranho, então preferiu apenas acompanhar lentamente, as notas mesmo graves mantendo a beleza da música.

_We went round for round til' we knocked love out_

_We were laying in the ring, not making a sound_

_and if that's a metaphor of you and I_

_why is it so hard to say goodbye_

_**Nós fomos de round em round até nocautearmos o amor**_

_**Nos deitávamos no ringue sem fazer nenhum barulho**_

_**E se isso é uma metáfora sua e minha**_

_**Por que é tão difícil dizer adeus?**_

Quando Kurt iniciou a próxima estrofe, Noah não pôde mais tirar os olhos de cima dele, assim, ambos entraram numa espécie de troca silenciosa de olhares, de uma maneira bem passivo-agressiva como se a qualquer segundo fossem começar a brigar ou algo pior.

_I can't wait to hate you_

_Make you, pain like i do_

_Still can't shake you off_

_I can't wait to break through_

_These emotional changes_

_Seems like such a lost 'cause_

_I can't wait to face you,_

_Break you, down so low_

_There's no place left to go_

_**Eu mal posso esperar para te odiar**_

_**Fazer você sofrer como eu sofro**_

_**Ainda não consigo me livrar de você**_

_**Mal posso esperar para romper**_

_**Essas mudanças emocionais**_

_**Parece que eu estou procurando um caso perdido**_

_**Eu mal posso esperar para te encarar**_

_**Deixar você tão abatido**_

_**Até que você não tenha pra onde fugir**_

Ambos cantaram juntos:

_I can't wait to hate you._

_**Eu mal posso esperar para te odiar**_

Quem continuou dessa vez foi Kurt, rodeando o outro enquanto o fazia. Estavam tão envolvidos pela apresentação que nem repararam os outros do grupo começando a lançar olhares confusos e estranhos a eles e uns aos outros.

_We went round for round til' we knocked love out_

_We were laying in the ring, not making a sound_

_And if that's a metaphor of you and I_

_Why is it so hard to say goodbye_

_**Nós fomos de round em round até nocautearmos o amor**_

_**Nos deitávamos no ringue sem fazer nenhum barulho**_

_**E se existe metáfora para você e eu**_

_**Por que é tão difícil dizer adeus?**_

Sorriu de lado para o jeito provocativo dos lábios de Kurt ao cantarem o último verso. Aproveitou para flertar também ao continuar, tentando sempre se aproximar com o garoto escapando por pouco de seus dedos.

_I can't wait to hate you_

_Make you, pay like I do_

_Still can't shake you off_

_I can't wait to break through_

_These emotional changes_

_Seems like such a lost 'cause_

_I can't wait to face you,_

_Break you, down so low_

_There's no place left to go.._

_**Mal posso esperar para te odiar**_

_**Fazer você sofrer como eu sofro**_

_**Ainda não consigo me livrar de você**_

_**Mal posso esperar para superar**_

_**Essas mudanças emocionais**_

_**Parece que eu estou procurando um caso perdido**_

_**Eu mal posso esperar para te encarar**_

_**Deixar você tão abatido**_

_**Até que você não tenha pra onde fugir**_

Sem conseguirem evitar os sorrisos, terminaram juntos:

_I can't wait to hate you.._

_uh uh uh.._

_**Eu mal posso esperar para odiar você..**_

_**uh uh uh..**_

-FLASHBACK OFF-

-Perái, foi isso? – surpreendentemente foi Tina quem interrompeu, meio sem conseguir evitar.

-Isso o quê? –Kurt franziu o cenho em confusão, tentando não soar irritado por ter sido parado no meio de sua narração.

-Uma música, _que você escolheu_, e parece que já tá perdoando o Puck pela confusão no Breadstix! – Mercedes parecia bem indignada e se contendo para não apertar o pescoço do melhor amigo.

-Bem, não foi só a música, também teve... – ele sorriu timidamente, coçando a nuca num gesto claro de embaraço.

- O quê? – todas perguntaram.

- Se lembram de que eu fiquei uns três dias em casa depois do incidente com o Karofsky?

- Claro, mas isso foi na semana anterior ao dia que eu cantei no Glee... – Quinn foi quem respondeu.

-Ah, eu não achei que... mas já que vocês perguntaram... – ele suspirou, sem conseguir evitar o vermelho que tingia suas bochechas.

-FLASHBACK ON-

-Essa, com certeza, é uma bela visão... – uma voz conhecida disse em tom malicioso, em algum ponto atrás de si.

Kurt virou-se rápido depois de ter quase pulado para fora da própria pele.

-Puckerman! O que, por GaGa, você faz aqui?

-Nossa, eu venho te visitar, só para verificar se você continua vivo, e é assim que me recebe?

-Talvez se você batesse na porta, teria uma melhor recepção. – Kurt respondeu de pronto, mas depois de ver o olhar divertido e sorriso de lado do outro, resolveu mudar – Na verdade, mesmo assim, você não seria bem vindo. Então, sai, por favor.

-Nossa, por que essa frieza? Ou isso é só por não estar vestido apropriadamente para receber visitas?

-Do que...? – confusão enchia o rosto de Kurt até que ele virou para o espelho do seu lado, numa das portas de seu guarda-roupa, no qual estivera enfiado até ser interrompido.

Seu rosto ficou completamente rubro ao tomar consciência de como estava: usava uma bermuda confortável e de tecido gasto, com uma camiseta larga demais para seu corpo. Abraçou-se, visivelmente desconfortável.

-Eu só... eu só gosto de ficar assim quando eu fico de cama por estar doente ou... é confortável,ta? Apesar de ser assassinato a moda e, por falar nisso, é melhor não contar isso para ninguém, ta?

-Okay, okay, se acalme. – ele ergueu as mãos em frente do peito em sinal de paz. – Eu não vou, até porque, não é como se alguém fosse acreditar mesmo...

-Ótimo, agora pare de mudar de assunto e saia, sim? – Kurt disse ao passar pelo garoto para se postar na cama, sentando-se com graça.

-Não sente minha falta?

-Não, na verdade. – ele cruzou os braços no peito.

-Nem mesmo ficando todo esse tempo sozinho, sem nada para fazer além de pensar em mim?

-Eu não sou como você, Puck, eu sou bem ocupado, ta?

-Você sabe que eu faço muitas coisas também, essa fachada de desocupado é só para manter meu papel de badboy intacto...

-Tem razão, então porque não vai fazer o que tem de fazer e me deixa ter um pouco de paz?

-Só tá dizendo essas coisas porque sabe que não consegue resistir a mim por muito tempo... – ele sentou ao lado do outro, praticamente colando nele.

-Ninguém nunca te disse que esse teu jeito convencido pode ser muito irritante?

-Isso só porque você adora esse meu jeito.

-Não, eu acabei de dizer que é irritante!

-E, mesmo assim, é irresistível ou não era isso que nossos beijos diziam?

-Não! Significavam muito mais do que só isso!

-Então porque quer acabar com eles por causa de um briga estúpida?

- Você achar que foi estúpida já é um bom motivo.

- Eu não quis dizer assim... eu... eu sei que errei, todos erramos, certo?

-É, mas você parece ter um talento natural para isso... –Kurt bufou, fazendo um bico adorável.

- Então porque você não me ajuda a aperfeiçoar esse talento? Para, assim, você não achar mais tão irritante, sabe? O que você acha?

- Eu acho que você me tem demais por garantido, Puck.

- E por que seria diferente? – sorri de lado.

- Sai daqui, Puck! Agora!

- Ei, se acalma, não aguenta uma brincadeira?

- Era disso que eu estava falando! Sempre que o assunto fica sério, você muda, faz uma idiotice e põe tudo a perder! –Kurt ergueu-se, passando uma mão pelos cabelos, exasperado.

-Você tem razão. Eu só não gosto de assuntos sérios, alguém sempre sai chorando ou magoado deles, eu não gosto de me sentir assim...

-Ninguém gosta, Noah... – ele coçou a nuca, suspirando.

-Você voltou a me chamar pelo nome... – Puck sorriu como uma criança que ganhou um doce.

-O quê?

-Desde que ficou bravo comigo, você parou de me chamar pelo nome, eu só queria que você voltasse... – ele ergueu-se e só assim Kurt notou que ele se aproximara alguns instantes antes e se sentara na cama, perto de si.

-Por quê?

-Porque significa que as coisas estão bem de novo. – ele plantou um beijo rápido na testa do garoto atônito a sua frente, desarrumando-o o cabelo com uma mão também –Agora, vamos aos negócios! – ele começou a vasculhar a mochila que trazia as costas.

-Ahá! Então você tinha segundas intenções aqui! – apontou acusadoramente para o outro, antes de sentar-se de lado na cama.

-Sim, eu sou uma pessoa horrível, Kurt, por vir trazer as anotações da aula de hoje. – Puck revirou os olhos, entregando os papéis para o garoto desconfiado a sua frente. – A Mercedes não podia vir, então eu me ofereci para vir deixar. Ela pede desculpas e disse que vem amanhã sem falta.

Noah observou o garoto erguer-se e guardar as anotações, voltando para a cama e bocejando antes de falar:

-Obrigado... aos dois.

-Você não tem conseguido dormir, ne? –Puck ainda o observava atentamente.

- E se for? – ele bocejou de novo.

-Você precisa! Recomendações médicas! Vamos, o enfermeiro Noah vai cuidar de você! Deite-se.

Kurt apenas olhou assustado e surpreso para o outro, fazendo "não"com a cabeça.

-Deixa disso, eu não mordo! Bem, talvez um pouco, mas eu posso fazer uma exceção pra você, porque ta doente, ok? – ele empurrou o outro delicadamente para a cama e começou a cobri-lo com o lençol. – Isso sempre funciona com a minha irmãzinha...

E ele começou a cantar aos sussurros:

_I walk ten thousand miles, ten thousand miles to see you,_

_And every gasp of breath I grabbed it just to find you._

_I climbed up every hill to get to you,_

_I wandered ancient lands to hold just you._

_**Eu percorri dez mil milhas, dez mil milhas para ver você,**_

_**E me agarrei a cada suspiro apenas para te encontrar.**_

_**Eu escalei cada montanha pra chegar até você**_

_**Eu vaguei por terras antigas para abraçar você**_

-Puck...

-Shh! –ele pediu e cobrindo os olhos do outro rápido. – Feche os olhos e relaxe, sim?

Kurt concordou mesmo a contragosto e sentiu o outro se afastar, ainda cantando:

_And every single step of the way, I paid..._

_Every single night and day..._

_I searched for you,_

_through sandstorms and hazy dawns I reached for you_

_**E a cada passo do caminho, eu sofri...**_

_**Cada noite e dia,**_

_**eu procurei por você.**_

_**Através de tempestades de areia e nebulosos alvoreceres, eu busquei por você**_

Percebeu o quarto ficar mais escuro, conforme ouvia Puck fechar as cortinas e logo ele estava de volta, ajoelhado junto a cama, supunha, e afagava seus cabelos castanhos com uma mão. Estava tão bom e tinha tanto sono, que nem conseguiu protestar.

_I stole ten thousand pounds, ten thousand pounds to see you,_

_I robbed convenience stores 'cause I thought they'd make it easier._

_I lived off rats and toads and I starved for you,_

_I fought off giant bears and I killed them too._

_**Eu roubei dez mil libras, dez mil libras para ver você.**_

_**Eu roubei lojas de conveniência porque eu pensei que eles tornariam isso mais fácil.**_

_**Eu vivi com ratos e sapos, e eu passei fome por você.**_

_**Eu lutei com ursos gigantes e eu os matei também.**_

_-Eu devia ter estado lá, junto de você, para que nada disso acontecesse..._

-Noah...

-Shh... só durma..

_And every single step of the way, I paid..._

_Every single night and day..._

_I searched for you,_

_through sandstorms and hazy dawns I reached for you._

_**E a cada passo do caminho, eu sofri...**_

_**Cada noite e dia,**_

_**eu procurei por você.**_

_**Através de tempestades de areia e nebulosos alvoreceres, eu busquei por você**_

_I'm tired and I'm weak but I'm strong for you_

_I want to go home but my love gets me through_

_la la la..._

_**Eu estou cansado e fraco, mas eu sou forte por você.**_

_**Eu quero ir pra casa, mas meu amor não me deixa.**_

_**La la la...**_

Quando Puck terminou a música, Kurt estava quase dormindo, então Puck sussurrou:

- Preciso ir, prometi uma coisa para minha irmã. Tchau.

Ao que Puck alcançou a porta, Kurt saiu de seu torpor só para dizer:

- Ainda não te perdoei, viu?

- É, _ainda_... – ele piscou, sorrindo, e desapareceu pela porta.

Kurt não durou mais nem dois segundos acordado.

-FLASHBACK OFF-

- Sem comentários, okay? – Kurt disse no momento que terminou de contar.

Ainda dando risadinhas, elas concordaram.

- Agora, voltando àquele dia no Glee...vocês lembram o que aconteceu depois de Puck e eu sermos interrompidos no fim da música, certo?

-FLASHBACK ON-

Kurt parou abruptamente, o barulho da porta sendo aberta rudemente, tanto que bateu na parede do lado, voltando e sendo segurada por uma mão grande presa a um corpo forte, a qual pertencia a Dave Karofsky.

-Ah, finalmente, já achava que tinha pensado melhor e desistido... – Will quebrou o silêncio pesado que a presença do jogador de forma tão inesperada causara.

-Do que está falando, ? – Rachel foi a primeira a se recompor e dizer.

-Ah, bem, hoje o jovem Dave aqui me procurou para fazer um teste e ele entrou para clube.

- O quê? – um disse e todos começaram a falar e dar sua opinião ao mesmo tempo, todos, menos Kurt que apenas ficou um pouco boquiaberto encarando o garoto com as mãos nos bolsos, perto do Sr. Schue.

-Silêncio, já chega, pessoal! – Will conseguiu calá-los e continuou. - Todos que fizeram o teste entraram, entenderam?

Indignação e ânsia por protesto encheu o lugar, mas eles não tinham como argumentar.

- Isso mesmo, Karofsky está no Glee Club... – sorriu de lado, porém logo este sumiu e ele abaixou a voz ao prosseguir - ..._em segredo, ainda não to pronto para morrer..._

_Continua..._

*Referência ao episodio 1x21: Funk. Nesse, o ND tem de fazer números de funk, por isso ser o único ponto fraco do Vocal Adrenaline e Quinn se sente desafiada quando Mercedes insinua que ela não vai conseguir, depois da performance, elas se aproximam e ficam amigas.

**Eu não sei se há uma divisão assim de músicas, mas eu tenho notado um crescente de letras com mesma temática, como: dor de cotovelo, eu sou do jeito que sou,... sem falar das típicas que são mais ritmo e cenas eróticas do que música.

***Referência ao episodio 1x07: Throwdown. Nele, a Sue coordena o Glee e separa em dois grupos, tipo com a estratégia do dividir para conquistar. E sugere que Mercedes cante Hate on Me.


End file.
